Carry you home
by LittlePingouin
Summary: Hermione fait la connaissance d'un inconnu au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Qui est-il? Et comment connait-il James et Lily, dont il pleure la disparition? (Je ne peux en dire plus afin de ne pas vous spoiler!)
1. Prologue - Une rencontre inattendue

Me voilà pour une nouvelle fiction (je sais c'est pas bien je n'ai pas fini les autres)!

L'idée m'est venue en regardant la vidéo de Primrue sur YouTube, je ne peux vous donner le titre tout de suite, car ce serait dévoiler toute l'histoire!

Disclaimer: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et ce scénario m'a été inspiré par Primrue.

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

Par une douce après-midi de printemps, la quiétude du calme village de Godric's Hollow fut troublée par une apparition soudaine. Toute personne attentive aurait pu voir une jeune femme brune apparaître brusquement à côté de l'Eglise, mais heureusement pour elle, les moldus n'étaient pas très attentifs. Elle contourna le vieil édifice et entra dans le cimetière se trouvant derrière, à l'abri des regards. Elle entra par le petit portillon de bois grinçant, et songea qu'ils pourraient le changer pour quelque chose de plus discret.

Entrant silencieusement dans ce lieu sacré, Hermione frissonna en repensant à sa dernière visite ici, il y a quelques mois de cela. N'étant pas pressée, elle déambula quelques instants parmi les sépultures, découvrant avec stupéfactions des noms connus. Près de l'entrée reposait un des ancêtres d'Hannah Abbot, et plus loin la mère et la sœur de son regretté directeur, Kendra et Adriana Dumbledore. Elle resta quelques instant devant celle-ci, se penchant doucement pour tracer du doigt l'inscription « Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur », comprenant mieux maintenant les tragiques évènements ayant secoué cette famille.

Elle se releva et se rapprocha de l'objet de sa visite, la tombe de Lily et James Potter, qu'elle n'avait que trop repoussée. La jeune sorcière s'arrêta quelques instants, prenant une grande inspiration, et, fixant obstinément le sol, n'osant pas leur faire face, elle s'avança enfin.

Relevant la tête, elle fut plus que surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là ! Un jeune homme était prostré devant la sépulture des parents de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'avança doucement, ayant peur de le déranger, mais sa curiosité naturelle fut trop forte. Entendant du bruit, celui-ci se releva et, après un bref regard vers la jeune femme, transplana. Elle put donc voir, quelques courts instants, le regard éteint, vide, de l'inconnu. Elle resta figée quelques instants, troublée par une telle tristesse.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi expliquant les récents évènements de la guerre contre les mangemorts à James et Lily, Harry n'ayant pu s'y résoudre, encore trop affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé, elle rentra au Square Grimmaurd, où elle vivait avec ses amis, en attendant de retrouver ses parents en Australie afin de leur rendre la mémoire. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne parla pas de la journée, ses amis n'osant pas la déranger, pensant que le fait de retourner au village natal d'Harry l'avait replongée dans de mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à « l'inconnu du cimetière » comme elle l'avait appelé. Elle devait savoir qui il était ! Il lui avait paru assez jeune, il n'était donc pas du même âge que James et Lily, mais peut-être était-il un lointain parent ? Elle devait le découvrir, mais sans alerter inutilement ses amis – et surtout Harry – si cela s'avérait infructueux. Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au jeune homme après toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Elle décida donc de s'y rendre le lendemain, afin de voir si cet étranger serait de nouveau là.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, qui passa la journée à Godric's Hollow, elle ne vit pas le moindre signe de cet inconnu. Elle s'y rendit de nouveau les jours suivants, toujours sans résultats. Harry, Ron et Ginny commençaient à lui poser des questions sur ses occupations, elle décida donc que le lendemain serait le dernier jour où elle s'y rendrait. Elle arriva plus tôt que les jours précédents, le soleil commençant seulement à poindre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit un grincement. Mue par un réflexe de survie, dû à ses – trop nombreux – combats elle leva sa baguette vers l'arrivant, enfreignant ainsi les règles les plus élémentaires de dissimulation de la magie aux moldus. Se reprenant, elle la rangea dans sa manche et feignit de se recueillir sur la tombe des Potter, attendant de voir si elle avait eu raison de persister.

Elle entendait les pas de l'inconnu sur les graviers recouvrant le sol, se rapprochant d'elle. Elle était tendue au possible, et se tenait prête à dégainer sa baguette au moindre geste suspect. Elle se releva lentement, et découvrit le visage de « l'inconnu du cimetière ».

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Avez-vous des pronostics sur l'identité de "l'inconnu du cimetière"?

On se retrouve vite pour la suite

Kiss kiss


	2. Chapitre 1 - Révélation et hibou

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps (shame!), j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Hermione se tourna lentement et put enfin détailler plus attentivement le visage du jeune inconnu. Surpris de la revoir, il se stoppa, et la fixa intensément. Il était jeune, peut être de son âge, et ses cheveux bruns volaient doucement devant ses yeux couleur chocolat. Remarquant qu'il la détaillait également, elle rougit et détourna le regard. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Si il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé, c'était bien perdre tous ses moyens devant un inconnu ! Elle s'attendait à le surprendre, lui poser quelques questions et repartir comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, et ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Hermione Granger, la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, ayant combattu courageusement lors de la Bataille finale, était désarmée devant un homme ! Sentant qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire, il entama alors la conversation :

\- Bonjour, c'est bien vous que j'ai vu la dernière fois ?

\- Oui, je vous cherchais, dit-elle, gênée au possible. Vous connaissiez les Potter ? Il y eut un petit silence et il lui répondit.

\- Et si je vous expliquait tout cela autour d'un café ? Le soleil est à peine levé. Elle hésita un petit instant et acquiesça.

\- Volontiers, mais s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans, rigola-t-elle.

\- D'accord, si tu en fais de même pour moi, alors comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Hermione Granger et toi ?

\- Andrew Pewerell.

Elle resta muette face à sa dernière réponse, et ils sortirent tous les deux du cimetière pour aller prendre leur café tant mérité. Une fois installés devant une bonne tasse de thé fumante, ils se toisèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant que dire. Hermione but une gorgée lança la conversation, sentant la pudeur dont le jeune homme faisait preuve.

\- Tu es donc un Pewerell. Comment cela se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de toi ?

\- Je viens seulement de découvrir mes origines. Jusqu'à récemment, je ne connaissais pas le monde magique, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh je comprends, tu fais donc partie de la famille de James et Lily ? Tu as un air familier. Il sembla gêné à cette remarque.

\- Je suis le fils de la sœur de James, Mary.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur, où vit-elle, lui demanda-t-elle, excitée de découvrir la famille perdue de son meilleur ami.

\- Elle est morte à ma naissance, la dragoncelle. Et comme elle n'était pas mariée, j'ai été placé à l'adoption faute de père. J'ai fini dans une famille de moldus très gentils, mais ils n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour me parler du monde magique.

\- Et pourquoi cela, demanda-t-elle, offensée. Mes parents sont tous les deux moldus et ils m'ont beaucoup aidée !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi. Ils étaient gentils mais distants. Ils m'ont placé dans un pensionnat privé, perdu au milieu de nulle part, un pensionnat pour les personnes « déséquilibrées ». C'est un gentil mot pour parler d'asile psychiatrique, n'est-ce pas, ricana-t-il, amer.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, cela a dû être très dur pour toi ! Je veux dire, être un sorcier, voir sa magie se manifester et ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

\- Etonnamment, cela se passait plutôt bien, j'arrivais à cacher mes pouvoirs aux autres garçons du dortoir, qui étaient de toute façon trop perchés pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, et j'allais pratiquer dans la forêt aux alentours.

\- Et comment as-tu découvert que tu étais un sorcier ? Je veux dire, que tu as compris que tu n'étais pas seul ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du ministère de la magie m'informant de ma convocation au Magenmagot afin de procéder à mon enregistrement officiel. Je ne sais pas comment ils m'ont trouvé, sans doute grâce à ma pratique régulière de la magie. Je suis donc parti du pensionnat une nuit, et je suis allé à Londres où l'on m'a tout expliqué.

\- Donc, si je résume correctement, tu es le cousin de mon ami qui vient seulement de découvrir le monde magique ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi, allons rencontrer ton cousin !

Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps, Hermione voyant la réserve du jeune homme à rencontrer son ami. Une fois prêt, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, où résidait maintenant Harry Potter. Arrivés sur le perron, Andrew se stoppa, anxieux. Après un sourire d'encouragement de la part d'Hermione, ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'ancienne demeure de la noble et ancienne famille des Black. Bien qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait été auparavant, la jeune femme réprimait toujours un frisson en entrant ici. A la fin de la guerre, Harry avait consacré tout son temps libre à la rénovation de la bâtisse, la rendant chaleureuse et accueillante. Il avait réussi à retirer le portrait hurlant de l'entrée par on ne savait quel miracle, et l'on ne se prenait plus les pieds en entrant, le pied de troll ayant été récupéré par Kreattur en souvenir de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme sorti de ses pensées en entendant ses amis descendre les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, elle les vit porter instinctivement la main à leurs baguettes, se méfiant de quelque chose. Elle se rappela donc que le « quelque chose » en question se tenait juste à côté d'elle, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Qui est-ce, demanda Ron, méfiant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Hermione. Je vous présente Andrew. Elle s'adressa au jeune homme. Andrew, je te présente Ginny Weasley, son frère Ron et… il la coupa.

\- James.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure et pourtant, tous entendirent ce mot résonner à leurs oreilles pendant de longues secondes. Ce fut Harry qui se repris le premier et qui se présenta de lui-même.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, enchanté.

\- Andrew Pewerell.

Celui-ci vit les yeux de son cousin s'agrandir.

\- Et si nous allions s'installer dans le salon pour discuter, proposa Hermione, sentant la tension monter.

Ils la suivirent dans le salon, et le nouveau venu leur expliqua la situation.

\- Je suis le fils de Mary Potter, la sœur de James Potter. J'ai été élevé par des moldus jusqu'à maintenant et je viens seulement de découvrir mes origines. Ce fut Ron qui parla en premier.

\- D'accord mais… comment as-tu rencontré Hermione ?

\- Au cimetière, expliqua-t-il, je venais d'apprendre mes origines, je me suis donc rendu à Godric's Hollow pour en apprendre plus et que j'ai découvert que…

\- Mes parents étaient morts, fini Harry.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, je suis désolé.

Hermione observait attentivement Andrew depuis son arrivée ici, et, chose étrange, il semblait plus touché par le décès de James et Lily que ne l'était leur propre fils. Enfin, se dit-elle, Harry a eu dix-sept ans pour se faire à l'idée, alors que lui espérait encore retrouver sa famille. Le jeune homme leur expliqua son histoire en détail, et il fut vite décidé qu'il resterait ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Harry rayonnait. Enfin, il retrouvait un membre de sa famille !

C'était le début du mois d'août. Andrew était depuis quelques jours au Square Grimmaurd quand une grande nouvelle arriva. Le ministère avait terminé la reconstruction de Poudlard, l'année scolaire pourrait donc commencer le premier septembre ! Harry, Ron et Hermione furent d'autant plus surpris, qu'ils étaient invités à reprendre les cours pour une année supplémentaire, l'année précédente n'ayant pas été très pédagogique. L'atmosphère de la vieille masure était euphorique, Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres depuis l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le cousin d'Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

\- Andrew ? Je peux te parler, lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le salon.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ? Il fronça les sourcils, voyant son air joyeux disparaître, laissant place à un visage crispé.

\- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas très heureux depuis quelques jours, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh, ce n'est que cela ! C'est juste que… vu que vous retournez à l'école dans moins d'un mois, il faudrait que je songe à chercher un logement et un travail.

\- Mais… il n'en est pas question ! Il tourna la tête vers elle, intrigué par sa véhémence. Tu vas venir avec nous à Poudlard !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Il est assez court mais sinon le découpage n'aurait pas été bon ahah ;)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Etes-vous surpris par l'identité de l'inconnu du cimetière? Pensez-vous qu'il pourra aller à Poudlard, n'ayant jamais suivi de cours auparavant? Quels sont vos pronostics pour la suite?

Si vous avez des idées ou des remarques je suis preneuse!

Merci de me lire,

Kiss kiss!


	3. Chapitre 2 - Lettre et sombrals

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

\- Mais enfin, Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais suivi de cours auparavant, comment vais-je faire ?

\- Nous aviserons le moment venu, lui répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué. D'ailleurs je vais de suite envoyer un hibou à la directrice afin de lui faire part de mon idée ! Peut être pourrais-tu passer quelques tests afin de voir si tu es au niveau, et nous pourrions t'aider avec l'histoire de la magie et puis… Il la coupa.

\- C'est très gentil à toi, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir intégrer cette école. Je n'ai aucune connaissance en magie !

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'amener le problème à la directrice. Elle se leva du canapé et alla s'installer sur le bureau, prenant de quoi écrire. Andrew ne voyait pas ce qu'elle écrivait, mais il entendait le griffonnement frénétique de la plume sur le parchemin, ponctué de violents crissements lorsque la jeune femme corrigeait une erreur ou modifiait une phrase. Il resta ainsi à l'observer pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que, satisfaite, elle appose le point final de sa missive. C'est à ce moment que Molly les appela pour le déjeuner. La mère de Ron passait la plupart de son temps au Square, afin de fuir les souvenirs de son défunt fils, bien trop présents au Terrier. Elle passait ses journées à nettoyer, ranger et cuisiner, ne se reposant que lorsqu'elle retournait chez elle pour la nuit. Ainsi, disait-elle, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser. Ils la rejoignirent dans la cuisine et l'aidèrent avec plaisir.

A la fin du repas, Andrew retourna silencieusement dans le salon, et subtilisa la lettre d'Hermione. Il remonta discrètement dans la bibliothèque, au deuxième étage de la maison. Il regarda le parchemin froissé et lut.

 _Madame la directrice McGonagall,_

 _C'est avec un grand plaisir qu'Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que moi-même, Hermione Granger, retournerons à Poudlard le premier septembre. Nous avons hâte de revenir étudier, et vous sommes très reconnaissants de la chance que vous nous avez laissée. Nous reviendrons donc avec plaisir nous préparer aux examens de fin d'année._

 _Je dois maintenant vous faire part d'une autre nouvelle, également très réjouissante. En effet, nous avons récemment fait la connaissance d'Andrew Pewerell, le cousin d'Harry Potter. Il vivait jusqu'à maintenant dans le monde des moldus, et n'avait aucune idée de sa condition. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a découvert le monde magique, ainsi que sa nouvelle famille. Cependant, ayant une soif avide de découvrir plus en profondeur notre monde, celui-ci souhaiterait venir étudier à Poudlard. Nous sommes conscients que celui-ci, n'ayant jamais suivi de cours dans le monde des sorciers, ne sera probablement pas au niveau requis pour suivre les cours de septième année. Mais, ne serait-il pas possible de lui faire suivre des cours aménagés ? Par exemple en suivant le programme de l'année adaptée à son niveau actuel, tout en ayant des cours de soutien, dont je pourrais me charger avec plaisir, afin de rattraper les programmes des années précédentes ? Je suis sûre qu'avec de la volonté et quelques efforts, cet ambitieux projet serait réalisable. S'il vous plait veuillez prendre en considération son avide soif de connaissance et sa forte détermination, qui ne seront comblées que par une scolarité, bien que partielle, mais tout aussi enrichissante, dans notre magnifique château._

 _Avec ma plus grande considération,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Elle s'était surpassée ! Sa lettre était tout simplement parfaite et convaincante. Il la remis discrètement en place sur le bureau du salon et passa sa journée à la bibliothèque afin de rattraper son retard. Lorsqu'Hermione vint le chercher pour le diner, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu la journée passer.

\- Les garçons, annonça solennellement Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Il la fixèrent quelques instants, les traits soucieux. J'ai demandé à la directrice un programme aménagé pour Andrew, afin qu'il puisse venir suivre les cours à Poudlard avec nous cette année !

\- Mais c'est génial, s'exclama Harry, ravi. Tu vas enfin pouvoir découvrir Poudlard, Pré-Au-Lard, le parc, la forêt interdite et… Hermione le coupa.

\- Voyons Harry ! Il sera très occupé et n'aura sûrement pas le temps de faire du tourisme !

Elle ne vit pas ses deux acolytes lever les yeux au ciel et faire un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement jusqu'au premier septembre. L'atmosphère du Square était électrique, tous étaient surexcités. Ginny et Hermione sommaient les garçons de finir leurs valises et de ne surtout rien oublier, et ceux-ci courraient dans toute la maisonnée afin de les contenter. Andrew les rejoignit quelques minutes avant le départ, ayant du s'absenter quelques jours afin de résilier le bail de son appartement et vider les lieux. Ils se rendirent tous ensemble à la gare de King's Cross par portoloin, encore une première pour Andrew, et celui-ci fut stupéfait de voir qu'autant de monde se pressait entre deux voies, qui lui semblaient somme toute assez singulières. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un groupe de jeunes enfants courir directement sur le mur séparant les voies neuf et dix, et se volatiliser ! Il jeta un regard incrédule à ses amis, qui lui promirent de tout lui raconter une fois dans le train. Une fois installés au fond du train, le voyage commença. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Andrew fut appelé au wagon professoral, afin de rencontrer la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Une fois cette entrevue terminée, il retourna dans son wagon afin de se changer, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Le voyant entrer d'un air préoccupé, ses amis ne lui posèrent pas de questions, pensant que cela était du au stress. Une fois arrivés en gare, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches, tirées par d'étranges animaux. Andrew resta immobile un instant, subjugué par la singularité de ces créatures. Durant le trajet Hermione, l'air soucieuse, osa enfin lui demander, d'un air gêné, la question qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser depuis leur arrivée.

\- Dis Andrew, commença-t-elle doucement. Tu peux aussi voir les sombrals ?

\- Les quoi, lui demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Les chevaux étranges qui tirent les calèches, répondit-elle.

\- C'est donc comme cela qu'on les appelle ! En quoi est-ce étonnant que je puisse les voir ?

\- En fait… Elle fit une pause, encore plus gênée. Seules les personnes ayant vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir.

\- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il répondit, les laissant dans une étrange ambiance froide et nostalgique.

Ils arrivèrent devant le château, et le jeune homme sorti enfin de sa torpeur morbide pour le contempler pour la toute première fois. Il fut envahit par une émotion sans pareil, et eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. A côté de lui, ses amis n'avaient pas fait preuve d'une telle pudeur, les larmes dévalant leurs joues rougies. C'était la première fois qu'ils revenaient au château depuis la bataille finale, avant l'été, et les souvenirs, heureux ou malheureux, revenaient les frapper avec force.

Hermione regarda la façade pendant de longues minutes, prenant soin de lire tous les prénoms y étant inscrits. En effet, celle-ci était entièrement recouverte par les prénoms des personnes ayant péri au cours de la guerre destructrice contre Lord Voldemort, depuis sa montée en puissance à cette funeste dernière bataille. Andrew passa un bras protecteur autour de son épaule et l'emmena à l'intérieur, afin qu'elle n'arrive pas en retard. Ils se stoppèrent quelques instants devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Hermione essuyant ses larmes, et entrèrent. Le jeune homme suivit alors docilement les premières années, afin de participer à la cérémonie de répartition. La directrice prononça alors le traditionnel discours, qui fut suivit de la chanson annuelle du Choixpeau, appuyant sur l'entraide et la reconstruction. Lorsque les applaudissements se tarirent, McGonagall poursuivit.

\- Comme vous avez pu le remarquez, nous accueillons cette année un élève quelque peu particulier. Bien que sa répartition sera effectuée ce soir, il subira dès demain une série de test qui détermineront son niveau, et l'amèneront donc à suivre les cours de l'année correspondante. Elle fit taire les nombreux murmures d'un regard et commença. Amanda Burke. La jeune fille tremblante s'assit sur le tabouret et tressaillit à l'annonce du choixpeau.

\- Poufsouffle, s'exclama celui-ci.

Ravie, elle se dirigea vers sa tablée, qui l'applaudissait joyeusement. Au bout de longues minutes d'attente, ce fut enfin au tour d'Andrew. Celui-ci monta prudemment les marches et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête, stressé. Alors que toute la salle retenait son souffle, les minutes passèrent lentement, tandis que le choixpeau parlait au jeune homme. Enfin, celui-ci rendit son verdict, qui résonna dans toute la salle silencieuse :

\- Gryffondor !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Andrew puisse voir les sombrals? Aimez-vous mon idée de commémoration? Pensiez-vous que celui-ci allait être réparti à Gryffondor?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message!

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite,

Kiss kiss


	4. Chapitre 3 - Visite de Poudlard et test

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

La tablée des rouges et ors explosa sous les applaudissements. Hermione, Ron et Harry invitèrent Andrew à se joindre à eux et le présentèrent aux autres Gryffondors. Le jeune homme, assit aux côtés d'Hermione, sentit le rouge affluer à la surface de ses joues alors qu'il était l'objet de l'attention générale. Heureusement pour lui, la directrice détourna leur attention en annonçant le début du repas, et les conversations reprirent de plus belle, les élèves rattrapant le temps perdu. Le jeune homme resta étrangement silencieux durant la soirée, si bien que son cousin ne cessa de lui jeter des regards en coin, inquiet. A la fin du repas, Hermione guida les premières années jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et leur expliqua en quelques mots les règles de base. Une fois que tout le monde fut monté, elle put enfin souffler quelques minutes en s'asseyant au coin du feu. Sa détente ne fut que de courte durée, car une jeune élève descendit du dortoir, perdue. Hermione la raccompagna patiemment, et resta quelques instants avec elle, le temps qu'elle s'apaise et se rendorme. Une fois redescendue dans la salle commune, la jeune femme reprit sa place initiale et ouvrit son livre de runes avancées, afin de s'avancer pour le premier cours de l'année. Elle fut distraite par Andrew, qui s'assît dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

\- Tu ne dors pas, lui demanda-t-il, l'air fatigué.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil le premier jour, avec toute l'agitation de la journée il faut que je passe un moment au calme, pour me détendre. Et toi alors ? Ton dortoir ne te plait pas ?

\- Si si, il est très bien ! Mais, je suis comme toi, j'ai toujours besoin d'un moment de calme après la tempête.

\- Et quelle tempête, rigola Hermione. Alors quelle est ta première impression de Poudlard ? C'est magique non, lui demanda-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- C'est exactement ça. C'est magique ! Je ne pensais pas voir un jour quelque chose d'aussi beau et majestueux ! C'est vraiment un endroit grandiose !

\- Je te ferais visiter demain matin si tu le souhaites, lui proposa-t-elle, j'ai quelques heures de libre.

\- Volontiers ! Et, juste une dernière question : est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ici ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers se lancèrent alors dans une conversation passionnée concernant leurs auteurs préférés. Hermione était ravie d'avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur, et s'apercevait qu'il connaissait même de nombreux auteurs sorciers, quoique quelque peu datés. Ils se levèrent, les yeux fatigués, quelques heures plus tard et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle. Andrew s'émerveillait de voir autant de choses, si nouvelles pour lui. Hermione lui fit ensuite visiter le château et le parc, passant en premier lieu par la bibliothèque, dans laquelle ils s'attardèrent un moment. Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron étaient en grande discussion à propos de leurs deux amis.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione et Andrew se rapprochent, fit remarquer Ron à son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement remarqué, pourquoi ? A ces mots, les oreilles du Ron devinrent écarlates.

\- Eh bien, tu vois. Je pensais que depuis les évènements d'avant l'été notre relation aurait quelque peu… avancé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, je vois. En as-tu parlé avec elle au moins ?

\- Non… Je voulais le faire mais je t'avoue qu'elle ne m'en en pas reparlé non plus.

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps que vous en parliez non ?

\- Oui, oui…

Leur petit-déjeuner se termina sur une note mélancolique, cette discussion les ayant replongé dans de sombres pensées. Heureusement pour eux, Ginny arriva et les pressa de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs pour aller chercher leurs affaires. Depuis la tour des Gryffondors, ils virent Hermione et Andrew marcher dans le parc, se dirigeant vers le lac. Ron se renfrogna encore plus, si c'était possible. La jeune femme n'avait pas cours, ayant abandonné la divination en troisième année.

\- Alors, à ta gauche, il y a la forêt interdite et, de l'autre côté du lac, je te montrerais après, il y a le saule cogneur. Il est impressionnant tu verras !

Le jeune homme parlait très peu, et semblait quelque peu renfermé. Hermione se demandait si sa présence l'ennuyait, ou si c'était autre chose.

\- Andrew ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est juste que tu ne parles pas beaucoup depuis toute à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai peur de t'ennuyer avec toutes mes explications.

\- Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout, s'exclama-t-il. C'est juste que j'adore t'écouter parler !

Il détourna la tête, gêné, mais Hermione ne releva pas, les joues rougies. Ils continuèrent leur exploration de Poudlard et retournèrent dans leur salle commune afin qu'Hermione puisse prendre ses affaires d'histoire de la magie. Une fois celle-ci partie, Andrew passa le temps en lisant _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , que la jeune femme lui avait prêté, lui expliquant que c'était son livre préféré. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle à midi, et fut rapidement rejoint par les autres, qui semblaient émerger d'un cours soporifique. Harry s'installa à côté de lui et ils passèrent le repas à parler de ses tests, qu'il allait passer dans l'après-midi.

\- Pas trop stressé, Andrew ?

\- Etrangement, non. Je devrais pourtant, c'est vraiment important que je donne mon maximum !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es un Pewerell ! La pratique ne devrait pas te poser de gros problèmes et nous t'aiderons pour le reste, le rassura-t-il.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre le professeur McGonagall dans la salle de métamorphose.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Elle est assez difficile à trouver, lui proposa Hermione.

\- Je te remercie, mais je préfère essayer de me repérer seul le plus vite possible ! C'est bien la salle qui se situe au troisième étage, dans l'aile ouest, à côté de la salle de bain des préfets ?

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et se leva, sûr de lui. Une fois partit, Hermione se rapprocha de ses amis, avec un air étrange.

\- Les garçons ? Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait montré cette salle à Andrew ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème, demanda Ron, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Parce que je ne lui ai pas montré non plus en lui faisant visiter le château ce matin. Comment sait-il où elle se trouve ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a du se balader dans le château une fois que tu es allée en histoire de la magie, et il a du se retrouver devant par hasard, avança Harry.

\- C'est possible, répondit Hermione, pas convaincue.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme c'était rendu sans encombres en salle de métamorphose, où l'attendait la directrice. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, et Andrew n'en ressortit qu'en fin d'après-midi, l'air épuisé. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter quelques ouvrages que McGonagall lui avait recommandé. Puis, voyant Hermione assise seule à une table, concentrée dans ses parchemins, il la rejoignit et commença sa lecture. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'ambiance studieuse de la bibliothèque !

Ils en sortirent au moment du diner, et ses amis le bombardèrent de questions sur ses tests. Mais il ne souhaitait rien leur dévoiler avant l'annonce de la directrice, gardant la surprise. Il entendit Ron chuchoter à Hermione, de manière pas très discrète, qu'il n'avait pas du réussir et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait rien leur dire. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seconde et qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait réussi haut la main ! En entendant ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de voir qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités. A la fin du repas, McGonagall se leva afin d'annoncer son résultat aux élèves. Il avait bien tenté de lui dire que cela était plus embarrassant qu'autre chose, mais elle n'en avait cure, et avait argumenté qu'il était de son devoir d'avertir les élèves de ce genre de choses.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Comme vous le savez, nous avons cette année un élève dans une situation quelque peu particulière. Aujourd'hui se sont déroulés les tests d'aptitudes, afin d'évaluer le niveau pratique et théorique de Monsieur Andrew Pewerell.

A ces mots, le jeune homme rougit encore plus, tous les regards se tournant vers lui.

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il rejoindra donc directement les élèves de –elle fit une pause théâtrale- septième année ! Vous pouvez le féliciter pour ses excellents résultats ! Il commencera donc à suivre les cours dès demain matin.

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir pour se rendre dans leurs salles communes lorsqu'elle appela Hermione.

\- Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner votre avis ;)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Du rapprochement Hermione/Andrew? De la réaction de Ron? Du non rapprochement Hermione/Ron après leur baiser lors de la bataille finale? Quelle est votre hypothèse sur le fait qu'Andrew à l'air de très bien se repérer dans l'école, dès le premier jour? Etes-vous surpris du résultat de ses tests? Que pensez-vous que McGonagall va dire à Hermione?

Oui, oui j'était très inspirée aujourd'hui ahah ;) mais je me rend compte que je n'ai que très peu de review comparé au nombre de lecture, et cela m'inquiètes quelque peu. Aimez-vous toujours ma fiction? Sinon, quelles sont les choses que je devrais changer ou améliorer?

Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite,

Kiss kiss!


	5. Chapitre 4 - Doutes et disparitions

Voici un nouveau chapitre, écrit pendant mes vacances, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

\- Professeur ? La jeune femme était intriguée. Pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler sans les autres ?

\- Miss Granger, je m'en remets à vous pour aider Monsieur Pewerell à rester au niveau. Malgré ses bons, je dirais même excellents, résultats aux tests, il semble avoir quelques lacunes, notamment en potions et en sortilèges.

\- Bien sûr, Madame ! Puis-je vous poser une question ? Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche avant de réfléchir, mais la directrice lui indiqua de poursuivre. Est-ce vous qui avez indiqué à Andrew l'emplacement de la salle de métamorphose ? Je suis désolée c'est une question idiote, excusez-moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part ?

\- Non, non, merci de votre réponse Madame.

Après avoir salué la directrice, Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle et, plongée dans ses pensées, heurta quelqu'un. Malefoy. Elle fut d'autant plus étonnée que celui-ci s'excusa et continua son chemin, sans aucune remarque désobligeante. « La guerre a changé bien des personnes, pensa-t-elle, en bien comme en mal. »

Une fois arrivée, elle fut harcelée de questions par les garçons, qui se désintéressèrent très vite du sujet, n'ayant toujours pas compris qu'ils avaient leurs ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Enfin, ils l'avaient sûrement compris, vu les longs monologues dont Hermione leur rabâchait les oreilles depuis le matin même, ils n'en avaient juste rien à faire. Elle avisa Andrew, assit seul à côté de la fenêtre, en train de lire. Souhaitant s'éloigner au plus vite des deux énergumènes bruyants, autrement dit Harry et Ron, elle le rejoignit et commença à lire un livre de potions, afin de se mettre à jour pour le cours du lendemain. Elle appréciait vraiment les moments passés avec le jeune homme, il était calme, discret et aimait se rendre à la bibliothèque, lui ! Elle aurait pu passer quelques heures de plus à lire, mais l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la salle commune, autrement dit bruyante, commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Elle monta donc se coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux garçons et à Ginny, qui les avait rejoints.

Elle redoutait toujours le moment où elle devrait dormir. Les mois après la bataille finale avaient été éprouvants. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, faisant cauchemars sur cauchemars, et ne pouvait plus prendre de potion de sommeil sans-rêves, car elle avait un fort pouvoir addictif. Après de longues minutes à se tourner sans trouver le sommeil, elle repensa à ce qui la tracassait. Andrew Pewerell. Il débarquait d'un pensionnat moldu après avoir découvert l'existence du monde sorcier, sans avoir suivi aucun cours, et était capable de passer tous les tests pour rentrer en septième année ? Quelque chose ne clochait pas, elle en était certaine. Elle se promit de faire des recherches dès le lendemain, afin d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Elle se réveilla après seulement quelques maigres heures de sommeil et ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Une fois le soleil levé, elle alla petit-déjeuner et cru qu'elle allait s'endormir dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Andrew arriva quelques instants après elle, l'air tout aussi fatigué.

\- Mal dormi, lui demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude et toi ? Tu as hâte d'aller en cours ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu stressé. J'ai peur de ne pas être au niveau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Si tu as passé les tests, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'ais pas tes ASPICS !

\- Oh, je n'y pensais pas encore, rigola-t-il. Pour l'instant je souhaite juste m'intégrer rapidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les interrompit Ron, dans deux jours tu auras ton planning de révisions de gré ou de force, et tu ne penseras plus qu'à ça !

La discussion fut close après un regard noir de la jeune femme, et ils se rendirent en potions. Arrivés devant la porte des cachots, ils attendirent le nouveau professeur avec impatience. N'étant pas présent lors du banquet du premier jour, ils ne savaient pas qui allait leur dispenser ce cours. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, les invitant à entrer. Harry et Ron s'installèrent ensemble, au dernier rang, ce qui fit soupirer Hermione. Mais, à son grand bonheur, Andrew s'installa au premier rang, et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre. Quelle joie de ne plus être la troisième roue du carrosse en classe ! Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme. A leur plus grande surprise et au plus grand bonheur des garçons, elle s'installa derrière le bureau professoral et se présenta.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je me nomme Elizabeth Walsh, et je serais votre professeur de potions pour cette année.

Le cours se déroula calmement, le nouveau professeur souhaitant seulement évaluer leur niveau pour le moment. Etrangement, Hermione se mit à regretter les leçons de l'ancien maitre des potions. En effet, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir commencé sérieusement le programme, alors que les ASPIC étaient en fin d'année ! En sortant du cours, elle se rendit avec Andrew à la bibliothèque, ne voyant pas le regard déçu de Ron, qui l'avait attendue à la sortie de la classe, afin de lui parler. Ils arrivèrent au déjeuner quelque peu en retard, ayant été absorbés dans leurs devoirs. Ils s'installèrent donc en bout de table, seules places disponibles. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron étaient d'humeur morose. En effet, avec le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes gens, ils se sentaient quelque peu mis à l'écart. Hermione se rendit seule en études des runes en début d'après-midi, laissant les garçons seuls tous les trois.

\- Dis Andrew, commença Ron, tu penses quoi d'Hermione ?

\- Heu…le jeune homme fut pris au dépourvu par la question de son ami. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, nous avons de nombreux points communs. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Non, non. Pour rien, répondit le rouquin, les oreilles rougissantes.

Ayant une heure de libre avant de se rendre en métamorphose, Hermione choisit de se rendre à la bibliothèque, afin de commencer ses recherches sur Andrew. Elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que lui cachait le jeune homme. De plus, elle le sentait fatigué depuis quelques jours, et espérait qu'il n'était pas malade. Elle se dirigea vers la section de généalogie, afin de commencer par en apprendre plus sur les familles Potter et Pewerell. Les informations étaient très maigres, et elle retourna en classe sans aucune nouvelle piste. Au diner, elle remarqua que l'état du jeune homme devenait préoccupant. Il avait le teint d'une pâleur enviée par un fantôme, et des cernes marquées. Il ressemblait à un zombie. Elle insista pour qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie, mais celui-ci refusa, malgré ses protestations.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner, et personne ne l'avait aperçu dans les dortoirs ou dans la salle commune. Hermione était tellement préoccupée qu'elle rêvassa toute la journée, et ne fut même pas attentive en cours, à la plus grande surprise des élèves et des professeurs. Andrew réapparu le lendemain, l'air épuisé, et monta se coucher sans un mot. Le trio n'osa pas aller le déranger en lui posant des questions, mais à la première heure le lendemain, il allait subir un interrogatoire digne de ce nom !

Ils durent réfréner leurs questions jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, le jeune homme ne se montrant qu'en fin de matinée, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Il éluda toutes leurs questions, en disant qu'il avait simplement exploré le château et s'était perdu. Pas dupes, ils ne lui posèrent pas plus de questions en voyant son air épuisé. Il passa tout le samedi après-midi avec Hermione à la bibliothèque, travaillant avec acharnement afin de rattraper son retard. La jeune femme lui jetait souvent des regards en coin, s'inquiétant pour son état. Au bout de plusieurs heures, n'y tenant plus, elle lui demanda une nouvelle fois de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Hermione, lui répondit-il. Mais je n'irais pas.

\- S'il te plait, Andrew ! Ton état m'inquiètes vraiment, insista-t-elle. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ? Il inspira fortement, l'air sombre, et s'expliqua enfin.

\- Au pensionnat… Nous avions des tests physiques et mentaux toutes les semaines. C'était très dur. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, c'est juste que des fois j'ai des contrecoups de ces « expériences » et je suis fatigué. Mais cela passera dans quelques jours, je me sens déjà mieux maintenant.

Pendant ses explications, Hermione avait senti une larme traitresse couler le long de sa joue. La gorge serrée, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Relevant la tête, il lui sourit doucement et esquissa un mouvement vers sa joue, se ravisant au dernier moment.

\- Excuse-moi quelques instants, s'il te plait. Je ne me sens pas très bien, lui dit la jeune femme.

Elle laissa ses affaires en plan et sorti de la bibliothèque en vitesse. Elle se rendit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, celle-ci étant les plus proches. Les mains tremblantes, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, qui se mêla à ses larmes. Les explications d'Andrew avaient fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, enfouis depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Que pensez-vous du rapprochement Hermione/Andrew? De sa mystérieuse disparition? Du mal-être d'Hermione?

Kiss kiss


	6. Chapitre 5 - Ruptures

Voici un nouveau chapitre de CYH, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Hermione était une femme forte. Enfin, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait enfoui tous ses souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête, ne les laissant pas l'atteindre. Elle craquait de temps en temps, à l'abri des regards, tout lui revenant comme un boomerang en plein visage, mais elle se reprenait vite et tout revenait à la normale au bout de quelques minutes. Mais, à ce moment même, entendre Andrew lui raconter cela, avait fait remonter les souvenirs du manoir Malefoy. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait et elle n'était pas préparée. Elle se rappelait chaque sortilège lancé et chaque coup infligé par Bellatrix. Elle les ressentait encore dans sa chair marquée, dont les cicatrices laissaient entrevoir la violence de ce qu'elle avait subit. La seule personne à les avoir vues était Fleur, lorsqu'elle l'avait soignée à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Mais elle lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et avait appliqué un sort de dissimulation, afin de le cacher à ses amis. Se sentant épuisée et meurtrie, elle prit un antidouleur et se dirigea vers la salle commune afin de se reposer. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa pas une âme qui vive du chemin. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, et passa devant ses amis sans un mot et sans un regard.

\- Hermione, l'appela Ron. Hermione, viens faire une partie de bataille explosive avec nous !

Elle ne l'entendit pas, vidée de toute sensation et de toute émotion. Elle se coucha et s'endormi aussitôt.

Ne voyant pas la jeune femme revenir, Andrew ramena ses affaires à la salle commune. Il joua quelques parties de bataille explosive contre Ron, qu'il perdit toutes, la tête ailleurs. Enfin, le portrait de la Grosse Dame laissa passer Hermione, à son grand soulagement. Cependant, celle-ci ne réagit pas aux appels de son ami, et monta directement dans son dortoir. Inquiet, il essaya de la rejoindre, oubliant que le dortoir des filles était inaccessible aux garçons. Les escaliers disparurent et le sol devint complètement lisse, le jeune homme glissa donc jusqu'à la salle commune sous les rires de ses camarades. Il retourna auprès de ses amis, et dormi très mal cette nuit-là, préoccupé par l'état d'Hermione.

La jeune femme se réveilla tôt, ayant oublié de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin, laissant entrer la lumière matinale. Elle se sentait étrangement reposée, jusqu'à ce que ses folles pensées ne se remettent en marche. Sentant une nouvelle crise poindre, elle pris le flacon d'antidouleurs dans sa table de chevet, et avala une pilule. Elle ressenti immédiatement les effets positifs de ces pilules "magiques", tous ses soucis s'envolaient, remplacés par une douce quiétude. Elle descendit donc petit-déjeuner l'esprit reposé, ce qui rassura ses amis. Elle participa activement à tous les cours de la matinée et décida de louper le déjeuner afin de rattraper son retard de la veille, malgré la discussion houleuse qu'elle eut avec Ron, essayant de la dissuader.

\- S'il te plait, Hermione, l'implora-t-il. Soit raisonnable ! Tu ne vas pas louper un repas pour travailler quand même ?

\- Tu ne te rends donc pas compte, Ronald ? Je n'ai pas pu réviser hier soir je me suis mise très en retard ! Les ASPICS sont bien plus importants ! A ces mots, le rouquin rougit sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Rien n'est plus important que de se nourrir ! Tout le monde sait très bien que tu te tues à travailler pour rien en plus, même sans toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque tu resterais la meilleure !

\- Ne dénigre surtout pas mon travail, Ronald Bilius Weasley !

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Ron rejoignit Harry et Andrew dans la Grande Salle, penaud.

\- Où est Hermione, demanda le survivant.

\- A la bibliothèque.

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

\- Oui.

\- Ron, il va bien falloir que vous ayez une discussion, ça ne peut plus durer, conclut le survivant.

Andrew resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas et s'éclipsa discrètement à la bibliothèque. Hermione était assise à sa place habituelle, tout au fond à côté de la fenêtre, et griffonnait frénétiquement sur son parchemin. Le voyant arriver, elle lui sourit doucement, l'invitant à se joindre à elle.

\- Tu vas mieux, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Beaucoup mieux je te remercie. J'ai eu un coup de mou, rigola-t-elle.

Ils travaillèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse, et se rendirent ensemble au cours de sortilèges. La journée se passa tranquillement et la fin d'après-midi apporta une nouvelle réjouissante : la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-lard ! Hermione, Harry, Ron et Andrew passèrent la soirée à en parler avec excitation, ne s'y étant pas rendus depuis plus de deux ans pour le trio d'or, et allant le découvrir pour la première fois pour leur ami. La sortie était prévue pour le samedi suivant, et le château fut en effervescence jusqu'à ce moment. Et, enfin, il fut temps d'y aller. Le groupe de Gryffondor mit un point d'honneur à tout faire visiter à leur ami. Après Honeydukes, Zonko, et Scribenpenne, ils se rendirent à la cabane hurlante. Ron racontait avec entrain à Andrew la légende du fantôme qui occupait les lieux. Cependant, il se rendit rapidement que son ami ne l'écoutait pas, le regard fixé sur cette bâtisse délabrée.

\- Andrew ? Tu vas bien mec ?

\- Hum ? Oh excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, rigola-t-il.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des fantômes, le taquina Ron.

Ils redescendirent et le rouquin pris Hermione à part, afin d'avoir la discussion tant redoutée.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il, les oreilles rougissantes.

\- Bien sûr, Ron. Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Et bien… Tu vois… Nous n'avons pas pris le temps de parler de nous. Tu sais, après cet été.

\- Oh, d'accord. La jeune femme voyait où il venait en venir et était devenue rouge écarlate.

\- Je voulais te dire que, il prit une grande inspiration, jetiensbeaucoupàtoi.

\- Comment ?

\- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Hermione. Et je me demandais si tu voulais bien être ma petite-amie. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux écarlates, et, à ces mots, un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Tu en auras mis du temps, lui déclara-t-elle en rigolant, euphorique.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur premier baiser en tant que couple fut interrompu par Ginny, qui revint en sautillant vers les autres. Elle jubilait, mais ne dit rien, réservant la surprise aux autres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers eux, main dans la main, qu'ils comprirent l'euphorie de la cadette Weasley. Si Harry alla les embrasser en les félicitant, Andrew s'éclipsa discrètement sans un mot. C'était dans les moments comme ça qu'il se sentait de trop. Il se balada dans Pré-au-lard pendant de longues minutes et, en passant devant une sombre ruelle à côté de la Tête de sanglier, s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette affiche, cette horrible affiche. « Have you seen this wizard ? » s'étalait en caractères gras en tête, suivit de la photo d'un homme riant convulsivement, comme fou. Les cheveux longs et gras, le regard animé d'une folie causée par les pires souffrances, le corps décharné, il faisait peur. Mais, ce fut en lisant son nom qu'Andrew s'effondra. Sirius Black. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et, les mains pressées contre son crâne, il sentit une main salvatrice se poser sur son épaule.

En voyant son cousin s'éloigner, Harry comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Etait-ce l'annonce du couple Hermione/Ron ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? C'est vrai qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il le chercha pendant longtemps, s'aventurant même dans les rues mal famées de Pré-au-lard. Il le retrouva prostré au sol, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et débitant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens, il fit donc de son mieux en espérant que cela suffirait. Il ne pensait pas que le fait que ses amis se mettent en couple affecterait autant le jeune homme. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux. Ron et Hermione, ses amis de toujours qui s'étaient enfin déclaré leur amour, d'un côté, et de l'autre, Andrew, sa seule famille, dévasté par la nouvelle.

Harry dois sûrement penser que je me mets dans cet état à cause de Ron et d'Hermione, pensa Andrew. C'est vrai que c'est la goutte de jus de citrouille qui fait déborder le chaudron. Comment est-ce possible ? Allez vieux, il faut te ressaisir ! Il se redressa, essuya ses larmes et sourit à son cousin, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble aux Trois Balais afin de boire une bièraubeurre réconfortante. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, Hermione et Ron, qui rayonnaient, ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de la disparition de leur ami quelques heures plus tôt, et ne semblaient pas percevoir sa tristesse, même si Andrew faisait de son mieux pour leur cacher.

Une fois rentrés à Poudlard, Andrew monta directement se coucher, malgré le fait qu'il n'était que 18 heures. Inquiets, Harry et Ron allèrent le voir, mais celui-ci était déjà endormi.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Aimez-vous le couple Ron/Hermione? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Andrew? J'attend vos pronostics sur mon titre! A quoi pensez-vous qu'il fait allusion?

On se retrouve vite pour la suite,

Kiss kiss


	7. Chapitre 6 - Bal et trahison

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement, et Noël approcha. Quelques semaines avant les vacances de Noël, la directrice fit une nouvelle annonce qui enflamma le château. Un bal serait organisé le 24 décembre au soir, afin de célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. L'excitation fut à son comble deux semaines avant l'événement, le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard organisée pour acheter les tenues de soirée. Hermione et Ginny s'y rendirent ensemble, n'acceptant aucune présence masculine. Elles écumèrent les magasins en discutant joyeusement.

\- Dis Ginny ? Harry t'a enfin demandé de l'accompagner ?

\- Oui, répondit la rouquine des étoiles plein les yeux. Hier soir alors que j'étais seule dans la salle commune, j'ai reçu une lettre me donnant rendez-vous tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Autant te dire que je n'étais pas des plus ravies, rigola-t-elle. Mais une fois arrivée en haut, Harry m'attendait en dessous d'une branche de gui et m'a demandé de l'accompagner !

\- Tu en as de la chance, rêva Hermione. Ron ne m'a pas encore demandé, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, mon frère peut être un peu empoté des fois, la rassura Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'il te demandera bientôt !

\- J'espère, le bal est dans deux semaines et tout le monde a déjà un cavalier ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule parce que Ronald aura oublié de m'inviter, dit-elle tristement.

\- Si tu cherches quelqu'un, rigola la rouquine, Andrew n'a pas encore de cavalière je crois bien.

Hermione rougit et ne répondit rien, ce qui intrigua son amie. D'habitude, elle s'amusait beaucoup de ces petites remarques. Ignorant ce comportement, elles continuèrent leur recherche de la tenue parfaite jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et durent rentrer en courant jusqu'au château, étant en retard pour le repas. Une fois arrivées, elle se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Elles rejoignirent les garçons des larmes dans les yeux, ce qui leur valu quelques regards intrigués. Hermione prit place aux côtés de Ron et sourit doucement à ses amis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, leur demanda Ron.

A ces mots, elles repartirent de plus belle, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de rire. Elles durent sortir de la Grande Salle sous le regard courroucé de la directrice. Elles se rendirent donc aux cuisines, après que Ginny ait réussi à convaincre son amie, afin de finir leur repas. Une fois dans la salle commune, Ron interpella la brunette.

\- Dis Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'accompagnes au bal de noël hein, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Franchement, Ronald, j'hésite.

Il se tourna vers Harry et Andrew, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- Enfin Ron ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris le fonctionnement des femmes ?

\- Ce qu'Harry veut dire, reprit gentiment Andrew, c'est qu'elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que tu lui demandes en était un peu plus… romantique.

\- Mais elle devait savoir que nous y allions ensemble, nous sommes quand même ensemble depuis trois mois ! C'est logique.

\- Oui, Ron. Mais cela n'empêche pas de faire une belle demande. Les filles adorent les petites attentions. Le rouquin parti se coucher, vexé.

Lorsqu'Hermione monta dans son dortoir, Ginny se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ron m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal.

\- Mais c'est super, se réjouit la rouquine. Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller avec lui ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est la façon dont il a demandé.

\- Ah, je vois. Il a fait ça comme un empoté ?

\- Il m'a demandé ça quand je passais dans la salle commune. Elle le singea. Dis Hermione ? On va au bal ensemble hein ?

\- Non ? Il a osé ?

Hermione se réfugia dans ses bras, cherchant du réconfort. Elle réfléchit beaucoup ce soir là. Aimait-elle vraiment Ron ? Oui, et depuis longtemps, elle en était sûre. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle en colère contre lui au lieu d'être triste ? Elle aurait du être triste qu'il lui demande ainsi, mais elle était surtout en colère contre lui de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts. Après toutes ces années, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la connaissait toujours pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se comportait avec elle comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours été et non comme son petit-ami.

La semaine suivante fut tendue, Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient plus. La jeune femme attendait qu'il s'excuse, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Hermione le fuyait donc autant que possible, en colère. Elle passa de nouveau tout son temps avec Andrew à la bibliothèque. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait quelque peu négligé depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Ils ne se voyaient presque plus, du moins plus comme avant. Ils pouvaient passer des heures ensemble à débattre de sujets divers, ennuyant leurs amis, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Bref, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Elle se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué. Elle vit que le jeune homme avait l'air triste, morne, et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle devait lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Andrew ? Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hermione, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Si, j'y tiens ! Je t'ai abandonné !

\- N'exagère pas, rigola-t-il. Je comprend que tu aies envie de passer du temps avec ton petit-ami.

\- Mais je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur travail, l'esprit ailleurs. Le jour du bal s'approchait doucement, les quelques personnes sans cavaliers cherchaient désespérément quelqu'un, afin de ne pas se rendre seul au bal. C'est ainsi qu'une belle serdaigle vint voir Andrew dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'appelait Emma Dobbs et était en sixième année. Elle s'approcha de lui, les joues rougissantes, et lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'accompagner au bal. Il accepta sans même l'avoir regardée.

\- Tu n'es pas content, lui demanda Ron. C'est une des plus belles filles de l'école !

\- Si. Il fallait bien que je dise oui à quelqu'un. C'est la cinquième qui me demande, j'ai peur d'avoir blessé les autres.

\- Cinquième ? Tu en as de la chance et… Il fut coupé par un regard noir d'Hermione.

Et, le jour du bal arriva. Les filles courraient dans tous les sens, se préparant avec frénésie dès le milieu d'après-midi alors que les garçons étaient restés tranquillement dans la salle commune. Hermione attendait que Ginny ait terminé ses préparatifs, elle-même n'ayant pas très envie de s'apprêter pour l'occasion. Sentant qu'elle réfléchissait une nouvelle fois de trop, elle prit une pilule d'antidouleurs et retrouva immédiatement son sourire. Elle ne rechigna donc pas trop à ce que son amie la maquille et la coiffe, et fut même ravie du résultat final. Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent patiemment que tout le monde soit déjà parti de la salle commune afin de ne pas dévoiler leurs tenues. Enfin, c'était surtout l'idée de la rouquine.

Elles descendirent donc un quart d'heure après les autres dans la Grande Salle. Arrivées en haut des marches, elles cherchèrent leurs cavaliers du regard. Si Harry semblait chercher Ginny, guettant son arrivée, Ron semblait perdu dans la contemplation de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Suivant son regard, Hermione vit Emma Dobbs aux côtés d'Andrew, qui n'avait pas un seul regard pour sa cavalière, et la fixait. Elle rougit et descendit malgré tout, attendant son cavalier aux pieds de l'escalier. Lorsqu'il la vit finalement, il rougit et vint la chercher, lui bégayant quelques compliments. Lorsque le moment de la danse fut arrivé, Ron l'entraina sur la piste de danse, à sa plus grande surprise et son plus grand bonheur. Cependant, le rouquin semblait ailleurs. Il regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, l'air absent.

A sa plus grande surprise, Drago Malefoy lui proposa une danse ! Il était vrai que, depuis la fin de la guerre, les relations entre les gryffondors et les serpentards s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. Elle accepta donc et, à sa plus grande surprise, passa un très bon moment. Malefoy s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son comportement des années passées, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Hermione savait maintenant l'influence néfaste qu'avait eu son père pendant toutes ces années, empoissonnant ses pensées et son comportement. Ce fut donc une danse de paix, lors de laquelle ils enterrèrent la hache de guerre, et une promesse de relations plus cordiales.

Retournant s'asseoir, elle s'aperçut que Ron fixait une nouvelle fois la cavalière d'Andrew. Enervée, elle sorti quelques instants dans le hall. En rentrant elle eut un coup au cœur. Ron, son Ron, dansait un slow avec Emma Dobbs. Sentant sa détresse, Andrew vint la voir et lui proposa de danser. Elle s'empressa d'accepter et se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de son ami.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment.

\- Comme quoi ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Elle rougit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rester avec Ron, se confia-t-elle. S'il parut surpris, il n'en montra rien.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que nous sommes amis depuis trop longtemps. C'est étrange.

\- Je vois. Et si nous allions prendre un peu l'air ?

\- Je te rejoins tout de suite, j'arrive !

Hermione se dirigea vers les toilettes et prit une nouvelle pilule. Elle avait senti la crise poindre, et préférait prévenir. Elle rejoignit Andrew dans le hall et ils allèrent se promener dans le parc enneigé. En vrai gentleman, il lui passa sa veste, voyant qu'elle tremblait de froid. Ils marchèrent tranquillement pendant quelques instants, puis Hermione s'assied au pied de son arbre favori, le chêne surplombant le lac gelé.

\- J'ai pris une décision, annonça la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ?

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin d'une précision mais je suis sûre de mon choix.

\- Et quel est ce choix ?

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, soupira-t-elle.

Ils retournèrent aux festivités, minuit allant sonner. A peine arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione fut prise à part par Ron.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Comment trouvez-vous la relation Ron/Hermione? La relation Hermione/Andrew? Que pensez-vous de la danse Hermione/Drago? De la discussion à venir?

J'ai remarqué que pas mal de personnes ajoutaient cette histoire en favori ou en follow, merci beaucoup! Cependant, la plupart d'entre vous ne laissent jamais de review, pourquoi? Je considère que si une fiction vous plait au point de la mettre en favori ou de la suivre, elle mérite bien une petite review de temps en temps non?

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite,

Kiss kiss!


	8. Chapitre 7 -Contre-soirée et baiser

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire! :)

* * *

\- Où étiez-vous ? Je me suis inquiété !

\- Nous sommes juste allés marcher dans le parc, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu danses avec Malefoy, un ancien mangemort ! C'est une trahison Hermione !

\- Répète-moi ça pour voir ? Drago n'a jamais eu le choix ! Crois-moi, si tu avais été à sa place tu aurais agis de la même façon ! Et je pense que tu es mal placé pour parler de trahison Ronald, toi qui a passé toute la soirée à regarder une autre fille, qui ne danse aucun slow avec moi car « je ne sais pas danser » mais avec elle aucun souci !

\- C'est fini.

\- Pardon ? Hermione était estomaquée, c'était si soudain.

\- C'est fini, Hermione. En voyant Emma ce soir, je me suis rendu compte que je te voyais comme mon amie la plus précieuse, comme ma sœur, mais pas comme ma petite-amie, je suis désolé. Et cet espoir de fraternisation avec l'ennemi, oui l'ennemi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été acquitté que ses actes n'ont pas eu lieu !

Hermione n'entendait plus rien, les échos d'un commun « Joyeux Noël » résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne répondit rien aux paroles de son, désormais ex, petit-copain. Et courut hors de la Grande Salle. Elle était complétement désemparée, toutes ses émotions étaient amplifiées, elle allait bientôt craquer si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, et vite. Elle sorti sa boite de pilule de son sac et en pris une nouvelle fois. Se sentant quelque peu apaisée, elle se dirigea dehors et marcha. Elle fut bientôt rattrapée par quelqu'un. Elle se retourna brusquement, et sa main parti toute seule, pour venir frapper la joue d'Andrew.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Andrew ! Je suis désolée !

\- Ouah, je comprend pourquoi certaines personnes te surnomment la lionne, rigola-t-il, sonné.

\- J'ai cru que c'était Ron ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Elle posa la main sur sa joue rougie, préoccupée. Ils entendaient la musique d'ici, mais semblaient seuls au monde.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dis, expliqua Andrew. Je suis désolé. Il réfléchit quelques instants et sourit. Voudrez-vous m'accorder cette danse, madame ?

\- Avec plaisir, rigola-t-elle, une larme dévala ses joues.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à se balancer doucement d'un pied sur l'autre. Enfin, Hermione put laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse d'Andrew et senti les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes. Il la serra un peu plus fort. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus aucune musique.

\- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, dit doucement le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, là-haut, tout est plus… Réel.

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione ne sut pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé mais une chose était sûre : elle avait embrassé Andrew, puis s'était enfuie en courant dans son dortoir.

\- Hermione ! Où étais-tu passée, l'interpela Ginny. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

\- Désolée Ginny, je… Ron a rompu et j'ai…

\- Pardon ? Oh mon dieu ! Ron a osé ! Je vais le démolir !

\- S'il te plait Ginny, pas maintenant. J'ai juste besoin de soutien.

\- Bien sûr, je suis désolée ! Viens là !

Les deux amies dormirent ensemble cette nuit là, et, au petit matin, descendirent dans la salle commune. Hermione fit bonne figure devant les autres élèves, se montrant étonnement insensible aux évènements de la veille. Car, à Poudlard, rien ne restait secret bien longtemps. Les gens chuchotaient sur son passage, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant discuter avec son amie. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elles virent avec stupéfaction Drago Malefoy s'avancer vers elles.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, s'excusa-t-il. Ginny regarda son amie les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Malefoy, tu n'as rien fait de mal !

\- Je suis quand même la raison pour laquelle Weasmoche t'as quitté.

\- Je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec toi Malefoy, et Ron n'avait rien à dire quant à mes fréquentations ! Et rassure-toi, il n'y avait pas que toi en cause, expliqua-t-elle.

Elles rejoignirent Harry et Andrew à la table des rouge et or, Ron ne semblait pas être encore levé. Harry s'approcha de son amie, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en pauvre tentative de réconfort. Elle leva les yeux de son assiette à peine entamée, pour croiser le regard chaleureux d'Andrew. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée et rougissante, ce que Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle lui jeta un des ces regards qui signifient qu'un interrogatoire l'attendra une fois qu'elles seront seules. A peine leur repas terminé, elle sauta sur la brunette, l'emmena à l'écart sous le regard surpris des autres.

\- Y aurait-t-il quelque chose dont tu aurais malencontreusement oublié de me faire part ?

\- Non ? Elle soupira sous le regard impatient de Ginny, pas dupe pour une mornille.

\- Hermione ! Allez, insista-t-elle, s'il te plait !

\- D'accord, j'ai dansé avec Malefoy et après…

\- Pardon ? Oh mon dieu ! Comment as-tu pu ne pas me raconter ça ? Je veux tous les détails !

\- Eh bien, nous avons juste dansé et parlé, expliqua Hermione.

\- Ça explique donc son comportement de ce matin !

\- Oui, nous avons en quelque sorte mis de côté le passé.

\- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Je veux dire, excuses-moi de le dire comme ça, mais… Tu n'as pas l'air très affectée par ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas encore réalisé, éluda la brunette.

Remontant dans leur salle commune, ils découvrirent un Ron euphorique au pied du sapin de noël, entouré de cadeaux. Ils le rejoignirent et déballèrent leurs présents dans la bonne humeur. Juste avant de remonter dans sa chambre afin de déposer ses cadeaux, Hermione fut interceptée par Andrew, qu'elle fuyait comme l'éclabouille depuis l'événement de la veille.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le donner devant les autres, expliqua-t-il, en lui tendant un petit paquet carré. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Sans attendre sa réaction, il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis, qui profitaient de la chaleur de la cheminée. Ils étaient attendus au Terrier dans l'après-midi, afin de célébrer le traditionnel diner de noël. Hermione, installée sur son lit à baldaquin, ouvrit fébrilement son cadeau. Elle découvrit un pendentif représentant un phénix. Il était tout simplement magnifique, représentant la force, renaissant de ses cendres. C'était un symbole fort aux yeux d'Hermione, qui avait toujours secrètement jalousé Harry d'avoir pu apercevoir plusieurs fois Fumseck. Elle redescendit avec les autres, le sourire aux lèvres et son pendentif autour du cou.

Ils se rendirent au Terrier par poudre de cheminette en milieu d'après-midi, tous vêtus de leur pull tricoté par Molly. Même Andrew avait eu la surprise de recevoir le sien, et s'était empressé de l'enfiler. A la surprise générale, Georges accueilli Hermione par une longue étreinte puis s'empressa d'aller parler à son frère cadet. La jeune femme expliqua qu'ils s'écrivaient très régulièrement depuis cet été et étaient devenus plus proches. Celui-ci se remettait à peine du décès de son frère, et faisait encore pâle figure, comme si une partie de lui-même avait disparue. Ils discutèrent un bon moment tous les deux, dans la chambre du rouquin, puis descendirent à l'appel de Molly, qui annonçait que le repas était servi. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, malgré le souvenir des personnes disparues, et allèrent se coucher le ventre plein et les yeux embués de sommeil. Ils avaient le cœur lourd, c'était le premier noël sans Fred, Remus, Tonks et tant d'autres. Cependant, personne ne les mentionna, afin de ne pas déclencher de crises de larmes impromptues.

La soirée était une période difficile pour Hermione, qui ressentait alors toutes ses émotions de la journée revenir au grand galop, débridées. Elle voulu prendre une nouvelle pilule afin de s'assurer un sommeil calme, mais elle ne les trouva pas, elle avait du les oublier au château. Elle décida donc de s'en passer, sachant qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas dormir de la nuit, et de trouver une solution le lendemain. Au milieu de la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle décida de descendre boire un thé afin de se relaxer. Ses efforts disparurent quand elle passa devant l'horloge de la famille Weasley, indiquant où se trouvaient chaque membre de la famille, et qu'elle vit que la cuillère de Fred ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle se réveilla après de maigres heures de sommeil, l'esprit embrumé et une décision en tête : elle devait absolument se procurer de nouvelles pilules !

Elle réfléchit à une solution toute la journée, et ne vit pas d'autre solution que de se rendre dans le village moldu voisin, en espérant que la pharmacie ne serait pas fermée. Elle créa une fausse ordonnance, essayant de la reproduire au mieux de mémoire puis prévint tout le monde qu'elle allait regarder les nouveautés moldues à la librairie, sachant que personne ne souhaiterait venir avec elle. Malheureusement pour elle, Andrew proposa de l'accompagner, et, ne trouvant pas de raison plausible, consenti à ce qu'il vienne.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Du comportement de Ron? De la relation Hermione/Georges? Du baiser Hermione/Andrew?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Kiss kiss!


	9. Chapitre 8 - Rendez-vous galant?

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot du chemin, perdus dans leurs pensées. Arrivés au village, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la librairie, qui venait justement d'ouvrir. Ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, absorbés dans les nombreux volumes. En repartant, Hermione vit qu'Andrew n'avait retenu aucun livre.

\- Ils ne te plaisent pas, lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- A vrai dire, je ne m'y retrouve pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je ne connais pas les nouveaux auteurs.

\- Ah si ce n'est que ça, viens avec moi ! Je vais te montrer mes préférés, lui proposa-t-elle.

Ils passèrent donc un long moment à sélectionner chaque ouvrage, Hermione défendant chaudement ses livres favoris. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un consensus, et sortirent se promener un peu. Ils allèrent se réchauffer dans le petit salon de thé du village, tenu par la généreuse et bien nommée Madame Teapot. Elle les accueillit chaleureusement et leur proposa une table à l'écart.

\- Alors les amoureux ? Que souhaitez-vous boire ?

\- Oh nous ne sommes pas… commença Hermione en rougissant.

\- Ensemble, termina Andrew, écarlate.

\- Oh, je vois, leur sourit malicieusement la tenancière.

\- Je prendrais un Earl Grey, s'il vous plait, demanda Hermione.

\- Moi également.

Le silence gêné qui s'était établi entre les deux sorciers ne fut brisé que lorsque Madame Teapot amena leurs boissons. Elle reparti aussitôt en cuisine, jetant de fréquents regards aux deux jeunes gens.

\- Ne sont-ils pas mignons, tous les deux, demanda-t-elle à son mari.

\- Ils me rappellent nous, à notre premier rendez-vous, répondit celui-ci, nostalgique.

L'ambiance à la dite table était tout autre. En effet, Hermione et Andrew ne s'adressaient que quelques regards en coin, rougissant s'il se faisait surprendre.

\- Hermione, je pense que… commença Andrew.

\- Je suis désolée, c'était une erreur, le coupa Hermione. Oh excuses-moi !

\- Non non, à toi ! Je t'en prie !

\- Je suis désolée, repris la jeune femme. Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser ainsi le soir du bal. J'étais perdue et tu étais là et… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir reparlé plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- La même chose, assura-t-il. Je me sens soulagé, avoua-t-il.

Ils repartirent sous le regard de mère poule de Madame Teapot. Et ne parlèrent pas beaucoup du chemin, réfléchissant toujours à leur discussion. Andrew avait clairement menti à Hermione en lui affirmant que leur baiser était une erreur. Il aurait peut être dû lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais il avait peur de la brusquer. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était séparée de son amour de toujours, Ron.

Hermione, de son côté, même si elle était soulagée, avait peur d'avoir été un peu trop brusque envers son ami. Elle avait bien vu que ses paroles l'avaient blessé, même s'il le cachait plutôt bien. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle pensait réellement, non ! Que penseraient les autres ? Elle venait à peine de se séparer de Ron, ce n'était pas le bon timing. Et il y avait bien autre chose qui clochait. Elle devait absolument découvrir ce que lui cachait le jeune homme. Il prétendait avoir vécu dans un pensionnat moldu mais, au vu de ses connaissances littéraires, elle ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas connaître les auteurs moldus célèbres, tels que Mary Higgins Clark ou Stephen King. Car, même si ce n'étaient pas ses genres de prédilection, leur réputation les précédait ! Elle devait absolument lever le mystère Andrew Pewerell, foi d'Hermione Granger !

Soudain, en arrivant à la sortie du village, Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'était pas passée à la pharmacie. Elle inventa donc une histoire de bonnet oublié, et demanda à son ami de l'attendre, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Elle courut vers le café, qu'elle dépassa, et entra en trombe dans la pharmacie, miraculeusement ouverte en un lendemain de noël. Essoufflée, elle montra son ordonnance au pharmacien, qui ne fit aucune remarque mais la regarda étrangement et lui rappela la posologie très stricte, et le nombre limité à prendre, sous peine d'effets secondaires forts. En sortant, elle réduisit son paquet à l'aide d'un discret sortilège, vérifiant qu'aucun moldu n'était présent, et la cacha dans sa poche. Elle se dépêcha de retrouver Andrew, qui la regarda étrangement.

\- Et ton bonnet, lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, j'ai du le perdre ailleurs, inventa-t-elle en vitesse.

\- Je ne me rappelles pas que tu l'ais mis aujourd'hui, réfléchit-il.

\- Ah oui, répondit la jeune femme, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus. J'ai du le laisser au Terrier alors, supposa-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez les Weasley, échangeant quelques paroles banales, toujours aussi gênés. Tout en poussant le portail, ils virent que leurs amis avaient décidé d'entamer une partie de Quidditch, malgré le froid glaçant. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, ils leur proposèrent de jouer avec eux, ce qu'Hermione s'empressa de refuser, ayant le vertige. Andrew, au contraire, accepta avec plaisir, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas joué. La jeune femme arbitra donc le match, chose obligatoire lorsqu'il s'agissait des Weasley ! Elle rêvassait, se demandant bien en quelle occasion Andrew avait bien pu jouer au Quidditch auparavant. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas la faute évidente commise par Ron envers son frère, ce qui amena à une dispute entre les deux rouquins. La partie se termina donc plus tôt que prévu et tous rentrèrent se réchauffer avec un chocolat chaud.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement jusqu'au 31 décembre, dernier jour de l'année. A cette occasion, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Andrew avaient décidé d'organiser une petite fête, afin de réchauffer l'ambiance nostalgique qui s'était installée dans la maison. Lors du repas, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Hermione et Andrew. Ils ne se parlèrent presque pas du repas, n'échangeant que quelques regards gênés. Ginny retrouva sa meilleure amie, pensive, en train de boire un thé devant la cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Oh, c'est toi Ginny ! Tu m'as fais peur, rigola la brunette. Tout va bien pourquoi ?

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis sûre ! Toi et Andrew agissez bizarrement depuis quelques temps, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mais rien je t'assures, répliqua un peu trop vite son amie, rougissante.

\- Allez crache le morceau !

\- Bon d'accord. J'aiembrasséAndrew, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Hermione respira un grand coup et repris plus calmement.

\- J'ai embrassé Andrew, le soir du bal.

\- Excuses-moi ?!

Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent brusquement, prises sur le fait par Ron. Hermione gémit intérieurement, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il entende cette phrase précise ?

\- Je te rappelle, Ronald, que nous n'étions plus ensemble.

\- Depuis quelques minutes, l'accusa-t-il.

\- Il ne t'en a pas fallu plus pour tomber dans les bras d'Emma Dobbs, je me trompe ? Oh, mais attend un peu ! Nous n'étions même pas encore séparés !

\- Ne retourne pas la situation ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

Harry et Andrew, intrigués par les éclats de voix, arrivèrent dans la pièce. Au regard que lui jeta Ron, le cousin du survivant sut tout de suite qu'Hermione avait vendu la mèche. Il s'approcha doucement du rouquin, essayant de trouver les bonnes paroles pour désamorcer la situation. Harry, lui, était un peu perdu.

\- Ecoutes, Ron. Je suis désolé, commença le jeune homme. C'est arrivé comme ça et…

\- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Vous m'avez trahi tous les deux !

\- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Harry, mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Ronald est jaloux, lui expliqua Hermione.

\- Et j'ai une bonne raison de l'être, explosa-t-il. Mes deux amis qui s'embrassent, à peine quelques minutes après notre séparation !

\- Comme tu le dis si bien, Ronald, nous sommes tous les deux tes amis – elle appuya sur le mot, donc cela ne devrait donc pas te déranger, non ?

\- C'était une erreur, expliqua Andrew. Nous avons été pris dans le moment et c'est arrivé. A ces mots, il vit qu'il avait blessé Hermione.

\- Oui, continua celle-ci, c'était une erreur. Mais ai quand même la décence de préciser que, lorsque j'étais dans un tel état, tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais jamais là, s'écria-t-elle, sentant les larmes monter. Andrew était là, lui ! Alors, certes, nous avons peut être fait une erreur, mais je te signale que j'étais sous un léger choc émotionnel ! Tu venais de me larguer comme une bouse de dragon, par Merlin !

Hermione s'éloigna, prenant quelques instants pour les regarder, leur chuchota un « Bonne année » et transplana, non sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue, alors que l'horloge sonnait le passage à la nouvelle année.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Que pensez-vous du comportement de Ron vis-à-vis d'Hermione? De la relation Hermione/Andrew? Pensez-vous que leur secret serait découvert aussi vite?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Kiss kiss!


	10. Chapitre 9 - Maux

Petit cadeau du week-end, je vous poste ce chapitre en plus! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il y a moins d'action c'est pour cela que j'accélère un peu le rythme de publication, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas durer! :)

* * *

Hermione arriva, seule, au Square Grimmaurd, dont les protections avaient été retirées à la fin de la guerre. Elle s'effondra au sol, pleurant maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle entendit un bruit de transplanage et se retourna pour voir George. Se relevant, elle se jeta presque dans ses bras tendus, réconfortants. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler de l'altercation qui avait eu lieu, et Hermione s'endormi finalement au petit matin, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient les fenêtres. George ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer la situation, il retourna donc au Terrier après avoir porté la jeune femme dans une des chambres du premier étage. Il était très tôt, personne n'était levé à part sa mère, qui préparait le petit-déjeuner, comme à son habitude. Ils discutèrent donc doucement tout en cuisinant.

\- Hermione va mieux ? Où a-t-elle passé la nuit ? Je me suis inquiétée !

\- Pas vraiment, elle vient seulement de s'endormir. Elle est au Square Grimmaurd ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient, avoua Molly. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Moi non plus. D'un côté, je comprends que Ron ait été blessé du comportement d'Hermione. Mais de l'autre, je la comprends aussi. Il l'a quittée brusquement, le soir de noël, et elle l'a vu passer une bonne partie de la soirée avec une autre fille. Pour tout te dire, je pense qu'ils sont trop proches pour être ensemble, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Tu veux dire, comme un frère et une sœur ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'ils l'ont seulement compris il y a peu, en étant attirés par d'autres personnes.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai toujours espéré les voir ensemble. Mais, d'un autre côté, ils ont aussi une relation très tendue. Je veux dire, ils se disputent très souvent. Ils ont peut être trop attendu, supposa-t-elle. J'espère que ce problème n'entachera pas leur amitié, cela leur ferait beaucoup de mal.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais il va leur falloir du temps.

Ron entra dans la pièce, des cernes creusées sous les yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas non plus dormi. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers une chaise et s'assied, l'air hagard.

\- Je vous ai entendu, vous avez raison, admit-il. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, après qu'Hermione soit partie. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, j'en suis conscient, il est donc temps pour moi de la laisser partir. Je pense que cela n'aurait pas marché malheureusement, mais je regrette que notre histoire se soit finie ainsi. Je vais aller la voir et m'excuser.

Sa mère et son frère n'eurent pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle venait seulement de s'endormir, il avait déjà transplané au Square Grimmaurd. Il chercha Hermione dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, puis monta à l'étage pour la découvrir dans une des chambres, endormie. Il la contempla quelques instant, elle avait l'air tellement paisible ainsi. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle avait été tellement forte après cela, il n'était pas étonné qu'elle ait craqué ainsi hier. Il reparti donc au Terrier, pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Andrew. Voyant que celui-ci allait une nouvelle fois essayer de s'excuser, il le coupa, le regard assassin.

\- N'essaye même pas, le prévint-il. J'ai peut être pardonné Hermione, mais pas à toi. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'elle a fait, mais pas toi.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant son –ancien- ami désemparé. L'ambiance à la table du petit-déjeuner fut plutôt tendue, du moins pour une partie d'entre eux, l'autre partie n'ayant pas entendu la conversation de la veille.

\- Hermione dort encore, demanda Arthur.

\- Oui, répondit George, fusillant son frère du regard, elle n'a pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

Comprenant que le sujet était sensible, il n'insista pas. Hermione, de son côté, ne dormit que quelques heures, et se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à rendre fou un éruptif. Elle dut donc retourner au Terrier, afin de prendre un antidouleur. Elle passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine, ignorant les regards insistants de ses amis, et se rendit directement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle fut presque prise sur le fait lorsque son amie entra, ayant juste le temps de glisser le tube dans sa poche.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, s'excusa la rouquine. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander d'en parler alors que tout le monde pouvait entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ginny, s'indigna Hermione. Tout est de ma faute, et cela ce serait su de tout manière. C'est peut être mieux ainsi, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ne prend pas toute la responsabilité pour toi, mon frère et Andrew on aussi leur part ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu étais aussi mal, s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Je pense que c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron. J'avais trop bien réagi pour ne pas avoir de contrecoup après. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer un peu.

\- Bien sur, à toute à l'heure !

Elle redescendit en milieu d'après-midi, semblant étrangement calme aux yeux des autres, elle semblait bien prendre la chose. Cependant, elle esquiva toute discussion avec Ron ou Andrew, passant le reste de la journée avec George. Le soir venu, elle s'endormit comme une masse, contrairement à d'habitude, étant épuisée. Au milieu de la nuit, Ginny fut réveillée par des gémissements et des supplications. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, qui faisait un cauchemar. Elle se réveilla en sueur, les larmes dévalant ses joues blanches, comme si elle était malade. La rouquine ne dit rien mais la prit dans ses bras, et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme paisiblement. Hermione attendit que son amie dorme pour se lever et prendre une nouvelle pilule. Elle savait que son addiction devenait dangereuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans cela. A terme, un manque conséquent de sommeil pourrait dégrader ses études ! Elle dormit paisiblement jusqu'au petit matin, se réveillant sous le regard inquiet de Ginny.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je pense que j'ai eu assez d'émotions jusqu'à l'année prochaine, c'est pour ça, rigola-t-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien.

\- Je te trouve pâle quand même, répliqua-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose hier ?

\- Pas grand chose, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Elles descendirent petit-déjeuner, et Ginny surveilla étroitement Hermione, qui n'avala que quelques bouchées de son toast, à son plus grand malheur. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires afin de retourner à Poudlard au milieu de l'après-midi, les cours reprenant dans quelques jours. Ils arrivèrent par poudre de cheminette dans le bureau de la directrice, qui, en voyant le teint toujours blafard d'Hermione, lui demanda de rester quelques instants.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien, Miss Granger ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça, murmura-t-elle. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Si jamais vous avez un problème, de quelque nature que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler surtout, je serais à votre écoute.

\- Merci Madame.

Une fois installée, elle alla se promener dans le parc, profitant du fait qu'il ne neigeait plus. Elle adorait marcher dans la neige immaculée, encore vierge de traces. Elle se posa en-dessous du chêne surplombant la lac, qui était complétement gelé. Elle avait emporté des petites flammes bleues dans des bocaux, afin de réchauffer ses mains, devenues rouges de froid. Elle passa un long moment à contempler le parc, réalisant ainsi que c'était le dernier hiver qu'elle passait ici. Mélancolique, elle se releva, et entreprit de faire le tour du parc, afin de graver tout cela dans sa mémoire. Elle longea le lac jusqu'à la forêt interdite, et passa dire bonjour à Hagrid, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis que l'année scolaire avait repris. Elle arriva devant le saule cogneur et resta immobile, le contemplant de longues minutes. Enfin, transie de froid, elle décida de rentrer se réchauffer dans la salle commune. Elle avait à peine passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que Ron l'accosta, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler. Soupirant, elle n'allait pas repousser le moment indéfiniment, elle accepta. Ils furent interrompus par d'autres élèves arrivant dans la salle, il lui donna donc rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie à 22h, afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et rendez-vous mardi prochain pour la confrontation Hermione/Ron!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou pour me suggérer vos propositions!

Kiss kiss!


	11. Chapitre 10 - Discussions

Voilà le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Il était maintenant 21h45 et Hermione se dirigea, la boule au ventre, vers la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Ron était déjà présent, faisant les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles. Il tourna vers elle en sursautant, et rougit. Ils s'accoudèrent tous les deux à la balustrade, observant les étoiles. Le ciel était complétement découvert et leur souffle court se transformait en fumée, preuve que le lendemain serait une belle journée d'hiver. La pleine lune éclairait leurs visages rougis par le froid, et jetait des ombres étranges dans le parc en contrebas. Ils se jetaient des regards en coin, gênés, aucun d'eux ne savait comment commencer la conversation.

\- Je suis désolé, dirent-ils d'une même voix. Ils rigolèrent et Ron continua.

\- Non Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Je me rend compte que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, j'aurais du réfléchir avant de te quitter comme ça… Je m'en veux. Je ne t'en veux même pas d'avoir embrassé Andrew c'est pour te dire ! Je pense, qu'au fond de moi, je savais dès le début que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, Ron. Je n'aurais jamais du l'embrasser c'était une erreur ! Surtout au vu des circonstances, un cœur brisé ne justifie pas un tel acte.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Nous avons vu dès le début avec Harry que toi et Andrew aviez quelque chose de spécial. Je ne saurais même pas l'expliquer mais… C'est ainsi. Il faut croire que nous sommes destinés à rester amis après tout. Mais, je te le répète, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessée ainsi. J'ai mal agi, et au mauvais moment. J'espère, qu'au fil du temps, tu pourra me pardonner.

\- Tu l'es déjà, lui sourit-elle. Tu sais, je pense que j'avais compris que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble finalement. Je me sentais mal, très mal quand tu me l'as annoncé ainsi, mais, pour tout te dire, après le choc de la nouvelle, j'allais plutôt bien. Je me sentais même mal de ne pas être plus mal, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ils se sourirent, heureux d'avoir enfin mis les choses au clair entre eux, et Ron prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle tremblait de froid. Elle se dégagea après quelques instants, le visage rouge, et lui demanda d'une petite voix timide.

\- Mais, pour Andrew ? Est-ce que tu lui as pardonné ? Tu sais, il se sentait très mal…

\- Pas encore, avoua-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il a profité de la situation, qu'il a profité de toi. Et qu'il t'ai embrassée ainsi, à peine quelques instants après que je t'ai, lâchement je te l'accorde, quittée…

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas lui qui a pris l'initiative de la chose, lui avoua-t-elle, cramoisie. Je crois bien que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassée la première. J'étais tellement perdue, et il était là, tu vois…

\- J'irais lui parler, lui promit-il. Je me déciderai à ce moment là. Alors, amis ?

\- Amis, lui promit-elle.

\- Viens, rentrons à la salle commune, tu es gelée !

\- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, je vais profiter de la vue dégagée.

Hermione contemplait le ciel depuis de longues minutes, quand elle vit une forme sombre à la lisière de la forêt interdite. N'écoutant que sa curiosité et son imprudence de Gryffondor, elle descendit à toute vitesse dans le parc afin de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle n'eut le temps d'apercevoir une forme sombre, probablement noire, et touffue. Elle s'arrêta aux portes, médusée. Rentrant dans la salle commune, elle n'arrêtait pas de repasser en boucle ce moment étrange. L'avait-elle rêvé ? Elle rentra discrètement dans son dortoir en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses amies. Elle ne dormit que peu cette nuit là, et ses rêves furent peuplés de créatures étranges au clair de lune.

A la table du petit-déjeuner, Andrew arborait le même visage fatigué. Les traits creusés, le teint cireux et les cernes violettes, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus. Il sourit faiblement à ses amis, l'air vidé. Heureusement pour lui, les cours ne reprenaient que le lundi suivant, il avait encore deux jours de weekend pour se reposer. Hermione fila à la bibliothèque dès la fin du repas, et se plongea dans le manuel recensant les créatures magiques. Elle cherchait en vain depuis une bonne heure, quand Andrew s'installa à côté d'elle, afin de finir ses devoirs. Elle ferma précipitamment le livre, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un lui pose de questions sur sa vision de la nuit précédente. Ils continuèrent de travailler en silence, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme relève la tête et se rende compte que son ami s'était endormi sur son devoir. N'osant pas le réveiller, elle le laissa dormir quelques minutes de plus et, n'y tenant plus, commença à le détailler plus attentivement. Elle détourna le regard, prise en faute, quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant enfin la joue maculée de tâches d'encre. Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant cela, s'attirant les regards noirs de la bibliothécaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, lui demanda Andrew, encore dans le gaz.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, rigola Hermione. Tu es tout noir !

\- Noir ?

\- Tu es plein d'encre bêta !

\- Oh. Comment je vais retirer ça ?

\- J'ai bien peur que tu doives passer la journée ainsi, lui répondit Hermione, l'air sérieux.

\- Pardon ? La jeune femme explosa de rire, grillant sa couverture.

\- Mais non, je rigole ! Laisse-moi voir ça !

Il lui montra sa joue, l'air encore endormi. Elle effleura sa joue, prise d'une envie incontrôlable, et se reprit aussitôt en affirmant que l'encre était encore humide. Les joues rouges, elle lui enleva ces vilaines tâches d'un coup de baguette. Après ce moment gênant, ils reprirent chacun leur travail, qui ne fut pas du tout productif, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Andrew fut pris à part par Ron. Hermione alla s'installer à côté d'Harry, guettant sans arrêts la porte.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il. Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer !

\- J'espère, murmura-t-elle. Et toi, Harry ? Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette histoire tous les deux. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis un peu entre deux feux, admit-il. D'un côté mon meilleur ami, et de l'autre mon cousin. Je crois que pour mon propre bien je vais rester en dehors de cette histoire, rigola-t-il. Et, quoi que tu fasses Hermione, je serais toujours derrière toi. Même si jamais tu sortais avec Malefoy, grimaça-t-il.

\- Je te rassure Harry, rigola son amie, nous avons eu une discussion civilisée c'est tout. Mais je ne compte pas sortir avec lui par Merlin !

\- C'était juste un exemple ! Mais, si jamais tu décidais, je ne sais pas moi, par un grand hasard, de sortir avec mon cousin, saches que je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient.

\- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, rigola-t-elle.

Leurs deux amis entrèrent finalement, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, et en un seul morceau. Voyant les regards tournés vers eux, ils rejoignirent leur table, les oreilles rougissantes. Ils s'installèrent à leurs côtés, l'air de rien. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard insistant d'Hermione que Ron décida de briser le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur la table.

\- J'ai une tâche sur le nez ?

Ils explosèrent tous de rire, expliquant par la même occasion cette anecdote à Andrew. Le lendemain matin, sonnait la fin des vacances et ils se dirigèrent en cours de potions, au cours duquel Hermione se retrouva une fois de plus frustrée. Elle laissa exploser sa rage contenue sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Encore une séance presqu'inutile ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à avoir nos ASPICS à ce rythme !

\- Du calme, Hermione, la tempéra Andrew. Je trouve que c'est un très bon professeur, non ? Et j'espère que les épreuves des ASPICS ne seront pas beaucoup plus compliquées que ce qu'on fait en cours, sinon je n'y arriverais jamais ! A ces mots, la jeune femme se radoucit.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais t'aider ! Nous avons l'après-midi de libre demain que dirais-tu d'aller à la bibliothèque ?

\- Marché conclu ! Mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de ce que l'on fait d'habitude, non, rigola-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant les regards persistants de leurs amis. Le lendemain, Harry et Ron proposèrent d'aller jouer au Quidditch, le temps s'y prêtant enfin. Mais, à leur grande surprise, Andrew déclina l'invitation, alors qu'il adorait jouer en temps normal. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Hermione rougir qu'ils se rappelèrent de leur rendez-vous quotidien à la bibliothèque. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas comment le jeune homme faisait pour passer autant de temps à étudier. Ses notes étaient presque toutes excellentes, malgré ses années de retard. Il talonnait Hermione et Malefoy, tous deux en tête du classement, la jeune femme le battant grâce à ses notes en arithmancie. Ils étaient vraiment pareils, stressant tous les deux pour leurs examens alors qu'ils auraient des notes excellentes dans toutes les matières. Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers le terrain, Ginny les rejoignant directement là-haut.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Andrew travaillaient à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient mis tout au fond, afin de ne pas être dérangés par les autres. Hermione travaillait avec acharnement sur son devoir de métamorphose. Elle était dessus depuis deux bonnes heures quand elle s'aperçut qu'Andrew s'était une nouvelle fois endormi sur son parchemin. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était presque tout le temps fatigué, et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'endorme en pleine journée, comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Elle allait devoir le convaincre, probablement en vain, d'aller à l'infirmerie.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose! Ne vous inquiétez pas l'action arrive très vite :)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion Hermione/Ron? De la discussion Hermione/Harry? Du rapprochement Hermione/Andrew?

On se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite!

Kiss kiss!


	12. Chapitre 11 - Vertiges et divagations

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra (en partie au moins) à vos interrogations!

Je pense que c'est mon préféré pour le moment, j'ai adoré l'écrire!

* * *

Ainsi, un mois passa tranquillement, les jours défilant au rythme des nombreux devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre. Les professeurs les surchargeaient de travail en vue des ASPICS, qui se rapprochaient. Comme d'habitude, Hermione et Andrew rendaient leurs devoirs dans les temps, alors qu'Harry et Ron se dépêchaient de les terminer dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner. Hermione les réprimanda une nouvelle fois.

\- Franchement les garçons ! Combien de fois je vous ais dit de ne pas vous y prendre au dernier moment pour finir vos devoirs ! Comment voulez-vous avoir vos ASPICS si vous ne commencez pas à travailler sérieusement ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, habitués aux remontrances de leur amie. En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione et Andrew se dirigeaient une nouvelle fois vers la bibliothèque, celle-ci fut prise d'un violent vertige, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux quelques instants. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher son malaise à Andrew qui, par chance, avait quelques pas d'avance sur elle. Il se retourna, le regard interrogateur, et elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- J'ai trébuché, rigola-t-elle.

\- Toujours aussi tête en l'air, la taquina-t-il en retour.

\- Tu peux parler je vais finir par t'appeler la belle au bois dormant si tu continues de t'endormir en pleine journée !

\- La quoi ?

\- La belle au bois dormant, tu ne connais pas ? C'est un conte moldu, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Non désolé, ça ne me revient pas.

Encore une chose étrange à propos d'Andrew, Hermione en avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il avait beau avoir vécu dans un pensionnat privé, cela n'expliquait pas son total manque de culture générale moldue. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir et décida donc de rentrer à la salle commune se reposer un peu. Après le repas, elle veilla tard, étant plongée dans un ouvrage passionnant traitant de la condition des elfes de maison au moyen-âge. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il ne restait plus qu'Andrew et elle, tous les deux plongés dans leurs lectures. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, somnolant, leurs épaules se touchant presque. La jeune femme décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, et se leva. Andrew releva la tête, le regard malicieux.

\- J'ai une idée, lui proposa-t-il. Et si nous allions faire un petit tour ?

\- Un tour ? A cette heure ? Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Suis-moi !

Ils sortirent discrètement de la salle commune, priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard au passage. Andrew emmena son amie derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu veux aller à Pré-au-Lard en pleine nuit ? Mais tu es malade !

\- Tu connais ce passage, lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Bien sûr ! Je connais tous les passages secrets de Poudlard ! Mais comment le connais-tu ?

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un en parler et je suis venu vérifier, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? Pourquoi veux-tu aller à Pré-au-Lard en pleine nuit ?

\- Je ne veux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Il désigna le bas de la statue, et frotta doucement avec sa manche afin de retirer la poussière recouvrant la pierre. Pointant sa baguette sur la statue, Hermione fut stupéfiée de voir une inscription apparaître. « L & J ». Elle se retourna vers Adam, sonnée.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

\- Oui. James et Lily l'ont faite à leur dernier jour à Poudlard. Regarde la date. Afin de laisser une trace de leur passage je suppose.

\- Tu l'as montrée à Harry ?

\- Je comptais le faire demain, mais je voulais te la montrer avant.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, répondit-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais dès que je l'ai découverte, j'ai voulu te la montrer.

\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup !

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, regardant l'inscription à la lumière de leurs baguettes.

\- Bon, je pense que nous devrions rentrer, tu ne crois pas, proposa Hermione.

Andrew ne répondant pas, elle prit son silence pour un oui, et se releva. Ne le sentant pas faire de même, elle se retourna et vit qu'il la fixait intensément. Soudain, un cri brisa le silence.

\- Elèves hors du dortoir ! Elèves hors du dortoir, hurlait Peeves.

\- Par Merlin, si Rusard nous découvre ici en pleine nuit nous sommes bons pour des semaines de retenues !

Andrew prit sa main et courut en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas le concierge, et purent enfin souffler devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il la réveillèrent et lui donnèrent le mot de passe, entrant dans la salle commune en riant aux éclats. Andrew s'allongea sur le canapé, n'arrivant plus à reprendre sa respiration. Hermione essaya de se caler sur le dossier afin de calmer son rire, mais elle glissa et atterri sur lui. Ils se stoppèrent immédiatement, gênés, et restèrent quelques instants sans bouger. Prise d'une impulsion subite, Hermione caressa doucement la joue d'Andrew, qui était encore rouge de leur course effrénée et de leur crise de rire. Leurs respirations semblaient bloquées, et ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Soudain, Andrew se redressa en position assise, Hermione se retrouvant sur ses genoux. Ils étaient encore plus proches, si cela était possible. Il semblait aux prises d'un énorme dilemme, Hermione ne savait pas lequel. Il repoussa doucement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant sa main sur le visage de la jeune sorcière, son pouce caressant sa joue. Il se rapprocha encore plus, les sourcils froncés, hésitant encore sur la décision à prendre.

\- Je ne devrais pas faire ça, murmura-t-il tellement doucement qu'Hermione ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il la regarda intensément, ses yeux semblaient noirs dans la pénombre. Puis, il combla les quelques centimètres les séparant, posant enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, à bout de souffle, et Andrew retira prestement sa main. Il se leva brusquement, faisant presque tomber Hermione sur le canapé, s'excusa et monta presque en courant dans son dortoir. La jeune femme était totalement perdue. Une seconde il l'embrassait et la seconde d'après il s'enfuyait ! Et les hommes osent dire que ce sont les femmes qui sont compliquées ! Elle ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, comme sonnée, puis monta enfin dans son dortoir. Elle prit ses pilules habituelles du soir, sans lesquelles elle ne pouvait s'endormir, et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, heureuse de ne pouvoir penser à rien.

Elle se réveilla doucement, d'une nuit sans rêves, comme cela était le cas depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Malgré cela, elle se sentait étrange, comme si elle était dans une sorte d'état second. Elle se prépara malgré tout, les études passaient avant quelques vertiges ! Elle passa toute la journée dans une sorte de transe, écoutant à peine les professeurs et ne répondant pas aux questions. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au diner, au cours duquel Ginny la prit à part, inquiète.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me sens un peu…bizarre, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu m'inquiètes ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'as rien écouté de la journée ? Même les professeurs ! Et tu nous as ignorés aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens fatiguée. Je vais aller me reposer, j'espère que ça ira mieux demain.

\- Je te raccompagne, s'empressa de lui proposer Andrew.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de décliner sa proposition qu'il était déjà à ses côtés, la soutenant par la taille. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot du chemin, Hermione trop fatiguée et Andrew trop préoccupé par son état de santé. Arrivés dans la salle commune, elle le remercia, sans rendant maintenant compte qu'il était presque dans le même état qu'elle. Il avait l'air épuisé, de larges cernes violets creusaient ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle monta difficilement l'escalier menant à son dortoir, Andrew ne pouvant l'accompagner sous peine de les dégringoler. Elle s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou non, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit la forêt interdite se dresser devant elle, à la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle se tourna, inspectant les alentours, comme cherchant quelque chose, puis s'enfonça dans les sous-bois. Elle avançait sans bruit, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans les quelques centimètres de neige ayant perduré malgré les branchages. Un craquement résonna dans la pénombre, et elle plissa les yeux afin d'essayer de voir quelque chose. Elle avança encore, de plus en plus vite, mue par un réflexe animal, et s'arrêta à bout de souffle à côté d'un énorme chêne. Il se trouvait au centre d'une petite clairière, ne laissant passer presqu'aucune lumière parmi ses immenses branchages. Et elle attendit. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, peut être était-ce le cas, elle vit enfin une silhouette noire, animale, se diriger vers elle. Elle resta immobile, pouvant finalement l'observer. Elle n'était pas noire comme elle l'avait crue au début mais grise. Ses poils drus parsemaient son corps émacié et ses yeux jaunes accrochèrent le regard de la jeune sorcière pour ne plus le lâcher. Elle ressemblait à un loup, mais Hermione sut immédiatement qu'il n'en était rien. Elle se trouvait en face d'un loup-garou, et elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle prit compte de sa situation. Elle était seule, sans baguette et en pyjama, au milieu de la forêt interdite, face à un loup-garou. Elle tourna le dos à la créature et commença sa course effrénée à travers les bois. Elle courrait si vite qu'elle sentait les branches lui griffer le visage et les racines des arbres lui couper les pieds. Elle entendait le souffle frénétique de la bête derrière elle se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle décida alors de changer de technique, et s'arrêta. Le loup lui fonça dessus, poursuivant sa course, mais elle réussit à l'éviter en se jetant sur le côté. Sa pauvre diversion ne lui accorda que quelques secondes, et elle dut reprendre sa course infernale. Elle savait que la bête attendait qu'elle s'épuise, elle ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Soudain, elle eut enfin un espoir. Elle pouvait apercevoir la lisière de la forêt ! Mais, arrivée à quelques mètres, son corps fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là. Le loup avait fini de jouer, il allait l'achever. Elle se redressa comme elle le put, son corps meurtrit, et observa la bête se rapprocher. Elle se jeta sur elle, et transperça sa chair d'un coup de griffes. Elle sentait sa chair brûler, déchirée, et aurait tout donné pour retourner au Manoir Malefoy au lieu de vivre cela. Elle perdit finalement connaissance, la délivrant enfin de son supplice, quelques secondes avant que le soleil ne se lève, et que le loup ne retrouve sa véritable apparence.

* * *

Non, ne me tuez pas sinon vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite ahah!

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Avez-vous des idées sur l'identité du loup? Est-ce qu'Hermione va s'en sortir? Serait-il possible que cette attaque la transforme? Quelles seront les conséquences?

Merci de me lire, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre,

Kiss kiss!


	13. Chapitre 12 - Etats d'âmes et infirmerie

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! C'est un chapitre où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais beaucoup d'émotions!

* * *

Andrew émergea doucement, encore étourdi. Il se redressa, le corps meurtri de courbatures, et s'habilla, ayant préalablement laissé ses vêtements dans un tronc creux. Il allait se diriger vers le château afin de rentrer au dortoir, lorsqu'un flash l'éblouit. Hermione courant dans la forêt, poursuivie par une bête sauvage. Il se tourna en direction du soleil, et découvrit avec horreur le corps de la jeune femme sur le sol, inanimée. Hurlant de désespoir, il tomba à ses côtés, n'osant pas la toucher. Elle respirait encore, à son grand soulagement. Mais il ne savait pas quelles seraient les conséquences de telles blessures. Il envoya un patronus à la directrice, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, suivie de l'infirmière. Sa vision se brouilla, il n'entendait pas ce qu'elles lui disaient, il allait finir par devenir fou. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit, telle une litanie implorant il ne savait qui. _Pas elle_.

Il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait atterri à l'infirmerie, mais les remontrances de la directrice parvinrent rapidement à ses oreilles. Ils avaient convenu d'un accord, il le savait bien. Mais, alors que les bribes de la soirée lui revenaient, il ne sut pas comment expliquer le fait que la jeune femme se soit trouvée en plein milieu de la forêt interdite. Des protections avaient été aménagées spécialement pour éviter ce genre d'incident. Personne n'était en mesure de pénétrer dans la forêt par un jour de pleine lune, sauf lui. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser la cabane hurlante, comme cela s'était fait pour son prédécesseur, car la directrice lui avait expliqué que le passage y menant avait été détruit pendant la bataille de l'année précédente. Ils avaient donc du trouver une autre solution afin qu'il puisse étudier sans mettre en danger les autres élèves. Ils avaient passé une longue après-midi à mettre au point toutes ses protections, et les avaient testées au préalable, la directrice elle-même n'ayant pas été capable de les franchir. Quand à la potion tue-loup, dont il avait apprit l'existence en début d'année, elle était terriblement compliquée à préparer, le seul y arrivant parfaitement était le défunt professeur Rogue. Il ne pouvait donc y avoir recours, les effets secondaires d'une potion ratée seraient désastreux.

L'infirmière le rassura néanmoins très vite, la jeune femme se remettrait, ses blessures étaient déjà en train de se refermer et de cicatriser. Mais le plus important : elle ne serait pas affectée par son « problème de fourrure » comme il l'appelait. Elle avait eu la chance de sa vie cependant, le soleil s'était levé quelques secondes après son attaque, il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de la mordre, et ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles. McGonagall l'autorisa à veiller la jeune femme jusqu'à son réveil, et elle se chargerait de prévenir ses amis, qui étaient partis à Londres au petit matin afin d'avoir un entretien au ministère de la magie, lui laissant un peu de temps seul avec elle.

Il s'assit à côté du lit ou reposait Hermione, et prit sa main dans les siennes. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé. Il serra ses mains plus fort, et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Hermione, si tu savais. Si tu savais à quel point… Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Quand je t'ai vue ainsi, pleine de sang, inanimée… Je…J'ai cru mourir. J'ai voulu mourir. Je me hais tellement. Tellement.

Elle bougea doucement, ne se réveillant pas pour autant. Andrew poursuivit sa confession, persuadé qu'elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas…Non, je voulais tellement…Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais tellement peur de te blesser ! Je t'ai tenue à l'écart de peur de te blesser, de peur que tu ne découvres que je ne suis qu'un monstre…une abomination. Et c'est le cas ! Je suis un monstre ! Regarde je t'ai blessée, et je t'aurais tuée si le soleil ne s'était pas levé à temps ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Je suis trop dangereux. Tous ces efforts n'auront servi à rien ! Même en te tenant le plus à l'écart possible, en cachant mes sentiments, je te blesse quand même ! Je ne te mérites pas…Tu mérites tellement mieux. Le meilleur.

Il resta muet quelques instants, prostré. Il se redressa, essuya ses larmes, et serra la main de la jeune femme encore plus fort. Elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et s'agitait de plus en plus, elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller. Il resta longtemps à son chevet, attendant que la potion cesse de faire effet. Après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, les paupières de la jeune femme se soulevèrent avec difficulté, papillonnant quelques instants afin de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. A ce moment, Andrew sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable ainsi.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, lui répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. N'osant même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.

\- Andrew, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je t'ai entendu, j'ai tout entendu.

\- Comment tu as…

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, la potion n'a pas du faire pleinement effet. Ecoutes, je ne t'en veux pas. D'accord ? Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'aurais jamais du me trouver là, et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis arrivée.

\- Mais tout est de ma faute, s'énerva-t-il. Je…J'aurais pu…

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu m'entends ? Ne pense jamais cela de toi, jamais ! Tu es l'une des personnes les plus humaines que je connaisse, et certains humains le sont moins que toi !

\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Pour mon… « problème de fourrure » ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu quelques doutes en début d'année mais je n'y pensais pas plus que ça, persuadée que j'étais paranoïaque. Ce n'est que le mois dernier, j'ai vu une forme sombre à la lisière de la forêt, et j'ai repris mes recherches. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver la raison de tes absences.

\- Mais…tu sais, lui demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Tu le sais depuis plusieurs semaines, et pourtant, tu n'as pas changé de comportement par rapport à moi. Tu…Tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un « problème de fourrure » comme tu dis, que tu n'es pas toi même, que tu n'es pas le Andrew que je connais et que j'apprécie.

\- Mais, ça ne changes rien pour toi ? Le fait que je t'ai presque tuée, que je suis une abomination, que… Elle l'empêcha de continuer, posant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu n'es pas une abomination ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Elle plaça ses mains autour de son visage, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets. Et regarde, je n'ai plus rien !

Hermione souleva son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître son ventre parsemé de traces blanches. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le cacher, Andrew avait tout vu. Il traça chaque marque une à une, sa main tremblant.

\- Je croyais que…

\- Ce ne sont pas les tiennes, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça, je suis désolée. Elle rabattit vivement son haut, paniquée.

\- Comment ?

\- Pendant la guerre. J'ai tout essayé pour les enlever, mais la magie noire laisse des traces indélébiles. J'utilisais un sortilège de camouflage. J'imagine qu'il s'est dissous quand j'ai perdu connaissance.

Elle prit conscience d'autre chose à ce moment. La marque faite par Bellatrix avait du réapparaitre sur son bras. Voyant sa panique, Andrew lui prit le poignet pour la calmer, mais retira vivement sa main, sentant quelque chose d'anormal. Sa main était tâchée de sang. Il retourna lentement le poignet de la jeune femme, pour y découvrir avec horreur l'inscription dont elle avait le plus honte. « _Sang de bourbe_ ». Elle dégagea vivement son bras, les larmes prêtes à dévaler ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé. De tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et le regarda prendre sa baguette. Après quelques formules inconnues de la jeune femme, il souleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant de larges cicatrices courant le long de son torse, montant jusqu'à son cou.

\- Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, lui dit-il. Nous cachons nos sentiments, nos hontes et notre passé. Mais c'est terminé. Maintenant, nous allons changer. Nous allons montrer fièrement aux autres nos cicatrices.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à avouer tout cela aux autres, expliqua-t-elle. Je veux dire, je leur ai toujours caché ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir Malefoy ce soir là. J'ai fait comme si tout allait bien et maintenant…Rien ne va plus.

Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, se déchargeant enfin de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait réprimé après la guerre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de la consoler. C'est à ce moment qu'une tornade rousse ouvrit brusquement les portes de l'infirmerie, cherchant frénétiquement son amie, paniquée.

\- Hermione, s'écria-t-elle en l'apercevant. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? McGonagall m'as dit que tu avais été blessée ! La jeune femme serra la main d'Andrew un peu plus fort, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas dévoiler son secret.

\- Je vais bien Ginny, ne t'en fais pas. Je me baladais à côté de la forêt interdite au lever du soleil –je n'arrivais plus à dormir- et je n'ai pas fait attention, je me suis approchée un peu trop près du saule cogneur. Je me suis vite éloignée, mais ses branches m'ont griffée, et j'ai du venir à l'infirmerie car mes égratignures commençaient à s'infecter. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien !

\- Tu es sûre ? Vous avez l'air…étranges, tout les deux. Elle plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Vous ! Ne me dis pas que vous deux ?

\- Non, s'exclama Andrew, la coupant. Je suppose que nous sommes juste tous les deux fatigués. Il jeta un regard en coin à Hermione, qui acquiesça.

\- Mais où sont Harry et Ron ? Je ne les ai pas croisés dans la salle commune et ils ne sont pas ici, se demanda la rouquine.

\- Ils sont à Londres, tu ne te rappelles pas, lui répondit Hermione. Ils ont leur entretien au ministère, pour le stage d'auror.

\- Ah oui ! J'avais complétement oublié !

La journée se termina tranquillement pour la jeune malade. Elle passa toute la journée alitée, à attendre impatiemment le moment où l'infirmière l'autoriserait enfin à sortir. Andrew était allé en cours à reculons, souhaitant rester avec elle. Elle ne réussit à le convaincre qu'en employant l'excuse ultime : elle avait besoin de ses notes pour être sûre de ne pas louper un point essentiel du cours. Il revint la voir en fin de journée, et ils sortirent ensemble quelques minutes après, et rejoignirent leurs amis dans la grande salle.

\- Il suffit que nous nous absentions une journée et tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie, rigola Ron, taquin.

\- Et oui, soupira Hermione. Une chance qu'Andrew soit resté !

Ils échangèrent un regard, qui ne passa pas aperçu auprès de leurs amis. Andrew ne répondit rien, se sentant toujours aussi coupable. « Si jamais je n'étais pas ici, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle n'aurait pas à mentir à ses amis pour me protéger. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Pensiez-vous que c'était Andrew qui avait attaqué Hermione? Que pensez-vous que celle-ci ressente après cela? Et, le plus important, pourra-t-il rester à Pouddlard?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Kiss kiss!


	14. Chapitre 13 - Perspectives d'avenir

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement au château, mais la quiétude vola en éclats en ce jour précis : le 14 février. Comme tous les ans, les filles se précipitaient au petit-déjeuner afin de voir si l'élu de leur cœur recevrait leur lettre. Hermione se leva du pied gauche ce matin là, elle détestait entendre les pimbêches glousser à chaque seconde de la journée, attendant leur prince charmant imaginaire. Et, par-dessus tout, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne recevrait rien cette année. Voir tout le monde partir vers Pré-au-Lard pour leurs rendez-vous en tête à tête, y compris Ginny, Harry et Ron, la déprima d'autant plus. En fin d'après-midi, sa mauvaise humeur avait atteint son paroxysme. Elle ruminait depuis le début de la journée, pensant à la déclaration cachée que lui avait faite Andrew lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle pensait qu'il était vraiment sincère, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, il devait être parti à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment rapprochés depuis ce jour là. Bien entendu ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, comme avant, mais elle sentait bien qu'un rapprochement plus _rapproché_ le bloquerait. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir Andrew l'attendre dans la salle commune, pressé de lui donner quelque chose.

\- Mais, tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Pourquoi y serais-je allé ? La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps se trouve ici, avoua-t-il malicieusement.

\- Mais, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, que…

\- Tais-toi un peu, et lis ça !

Il lui donna une note. Intriguée elle l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le questionner, il était déjà parti ! Elle grommela, et relu attentivement la note qu'il lui avait laissé, intriguée. « _Et si nous allions faire un tour ?_ » Elle repensa donc à leur escapade nocturne en début de mois, et se rendit devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, allant retourner à la salle commune, elle avisa une petite note au pied de la statue. _« Et si nous allions un peu plus loin ? »_ Alors qu'elle lisait ces mots, le passage s'ouvrit, illuminé par des flammes bleues. Elle suivit le chemin jusqu'au bout et découvrit un nouveau papier, accroché à la trappe menant à Honeydukes. _« Méfait accomplit »_ Fronçant les sourcils, elle entra dans la réserve. Andrew l'attendait, assit sur une caisse.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

\- Désolée, rigola Hermione, j'ai un peu trainé en route. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fais venir ici ?

\- Je voulais un endroit à l'écart, où nous pourrions être seuls, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur le quel choisir, rougit-il.

\- Et donc cela qui t'as pris toute la journée, le taquina Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Suis-moi !

Ils sortirent discrètement par la porte de service et atterrirent dans une ruelle adjacente. Andrew la pris par la main et l'emmena dans une partie où elle n'avait jamais été auparavant, plus au nord. Ils arrivèrent à un petit chemin rocailleux, menant à un banc posé au milieu de nulle part. Une fois installés, Hermione se sentit étrangement bien, ne ressentant plus le froid ambiant. Le silence devenait pesant, et Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Elle voyait bien qu'Andrew cherchait ses mots, et ne savait pas par où commencer, faisant les cent pas devant elle. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Hermione, je pense que tu commences à savoir que je t'apprécie énormément. C'est vrai, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Mais… Je vais quitter Poudlard.

\- Pardon ? Tu vas partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Quand ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

\- Je vais y être obligé, soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas rester ici une pleine lune de plus, au risque de blesser quelqu'un. Hermione s'était levée, s'accrochant à lui désespérément.

\- Mais, tu ne peux pas partir en plein milieu d'année, que vont dire les autres ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas parce que tu as ce « problème » que tu dois te priver de vivre ! Je vais trouver une solution, tu pourras rester !

\- Non, Hermione. Ma décision est prise, je pars bientôt. Tu sais, poursuivit-il, passant sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme, c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Mais je ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi si jamais je mords quelqu'un, imagine.

\- Je sais, s'écria Hermione, la potion tue-loup ! Elle te permettra de ne plus te transformer pendant les pleines lunes !

\- Je le sais bien, soupira-t-il, mais personne ne sait la préparer.

\- Je vais le faire, se proposa-t-elle. Donne-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plait ! Tu es la seule personne qui me comprennes vraiment ici, ne m'abandonnes pas !

Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant intensément, les yeux implorant de la jeune femme lui brisant le cœur. Même si ses sentiments lui dictaient le contraire, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester à Poudlard un mois de plus, cela serait trop dangereux. Mais, les paroles d'Hermione suffirent à rallumer la mince étincelle d'espoir qui sommeillait en lui.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Je vais rester ici une pleine lune de plus, mais si nous n'arrivons pas à faire correctement la potion... Si la potion n'est pas prête dans six semaines je partirais.

\- Nous allons y arriver, je te le promets ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je resterais avec toi ! Je refuse que tu vives une autre transformation ainsi ! Tu vas rester à Poudlard et passer tes ASPICS avec nous ! Et tu ne souffriras plus, d'accord ?

Il rigola. Même dans un moment pareil, elle arrivait à penser à ses études, et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était sincèrement touché par l'énergie qu'elle déployait à le persuader de rester. Il commençait à penser que, peut être, il n'était pas condamné être éternellement seul. Les yeux d'Hermione étincelaient d'une détermination nouvelle, et il savait maintenant qu'elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'il puisse rester. Voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter autant à son sujet ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, et fit remonter des émotions qu'il avaient crues enfouies depuis des lustres. Une larme s'échappa de la joue d'Hermione, qui tremblait. Il la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je suis d'avis que nous profitions du temps qu'il nous reste tous les deux, pas toi ?

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour l'interroger du regard, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, attendant ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils revinrent au château par le passage secret d'Honeydukes, faisant attention de ne pas se faire voir, et arrivèrent échevelés dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Avant d'entrer, Andrew se stoppa, questionnant silencieusement Hermione. Elle serra sa main plus fort, pour lui montrer son choix. Ils entrèrent donc au milieu du repas, les mains jointes, essayant désespérément d'ignorer tous les regards tournés vers eux. Lorsqu'il assirent à côté de leurs amis, Ginny exulta et répéta durant tout le repas qu'elle avait raison depuis le début. Ron et Harry restèrent plus réservés, mais Hermione voyait bien qu'ils étaient heureux pour elle. A la fin du repas, la jeune femme murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Andrew et quitta la table, celui-ci soupirant de désespoir. Voyant les regards inquiets de ses amis, il s'empressa de les rassurer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle va seulement rattraper le retard qu'elle a prit aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque, rigola-t-il.

Hermione rentra quelques heures plus tard, et rejoignit Andrew au coin du feu, le regard pétillant. Ils restèrent pelotonnés au coin du feu jusqu'à ce que la salle commune se vide et qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux.

\- J'ai trouvé, lui dit la jeune femme. Voyant son regard interrogateur elle précisa. Les ingrédients, pour la potion. J'ai trouvé la recette, il suffit que je rassemble tous les éléments, et elle sera prête dans deux semaines !

\- Tu tiens vraiment à réussir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Et imagines-tu laisser Harry ainsi, sans explications ? Il faut que tu lui dises tout, il comprendra j'en suis sûre ! Tu n'es pas le premier loup-garou qu'il connaisse tu sais.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas laisser cette monstruosité gâcher la vie d'autres personnes que la mienne. Je n'en peux plus de voir les regards de dégoût, de pitié, que les gens me lancent quand ils pensent que je ne les vois pas. Quelques personnes l'avaient découvert, au pensionnat. Ils me traitaient comme…comme un animal de foire, un monstre. Après cela, j'étais encore plus seul qu'avant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, Andrew, tu ne le seras plus jamais. Nous allons rester avec toi, je te le promets.

\- Mais, et après Pouddlard ? Après les ASPIC ? Nos chemins se sépareront, nous irons chacun de notre côté, c'est ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Comme métier je veux dire.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas réfléchis. Je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans le futur, à savoir quelle profession je pourrais exercer, sans être un danger pour la société.

\- Je peux te raconter une histoire ?

\- Bien sûr, tu m'intrigues.

\- J'ai connu un loup-garou, avant. Il enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal lorsque j'étais en troisième année. C'est un des meilleurs professeurs que nous ayons eu. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il était solitaire et restait toujours à l'écart des autres. Il a eu quelques années de solitude mais, il s'est marié, et a même eu un fils. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, même si tu penses être seul, tu ne l'es jamais vraiment. Tu auras toujours des gens autour de toi qui t'épauleront, quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Mais, comment pouvait-il enseigner au vu de sa condition ? J'aurais tellement aimé être professeur mais c'est impossible, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Grâce à la potion, expliqua la jeune femme. Ne perds jamais tes rêves de vue, tu m'entends ? Un jour, tu seras professeur, un excellent professeur j'en suis certaine !

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée au coin du feu, mélancoliques. Et se réveillèrent au beau milieu de la nuit, frissonnants. Ils allèrent passer le reste de la nuit dans leurs dortoirs. Le lendemain, Hermione se leva aux aurores pour accomplir sa mission de la journée : trouver les ingrédients de la potion tue-loup, et au plus vite. Elle savait que cela imposait une visite dans la réserve du professeur de potions, et devait donc trouver un plan afin de subtiliser ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Etes-vous heureux du couple Hermione/Andrew? Pensez-vous que celle-ci arrivera à réussir la potion afin qu'il puisse rester?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Kiss kiss!


	15. Chapitre 14 - Réserve et contrebande

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Hermione était devant la réserve du professeur de potions depuis dix bonnes minutes, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Devait-elle entrer prendre ce dont elle avait besoin et ressortir en espérant que celle-ci ne s'apercevrait de rien ? Non, c'était impossible, le professeur Rogue avait disposé de trop nombreuses protections après ses petits emprunts afin de préparer du polynectar en deuxième année. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander directement, si jamais elle lui répondait par la négative, ce qui arriverait probablement, elle serait immédiatement suspectée en cas de vol. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre au Chemin de Traverse en pleine année scolaire, et il n'y avait pas d'apothicaire à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, et voler les ingrédients, en espérant que cela ne se remarque pas. Profitant du fait que les garçons et Ginny étaient en plein entrainement de Quidditch, prévu à la dernière minute au vu des conditions météo favorables, elle décida d'aller la chercher immédiatement. Elle arriva dans la salle commune, heureusement déserte, et monta prestement dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle se dirigea directement vers le baldaquin de son ami, et plongea la main dans sa valise afin de récupérer la précieuse étoffe. Elle la trouva assez rapidement, et redescendit immédiatement, décidant de mettre son plan à exécution dès maintenant. Elle avait décidé d'y aller par étapes, et de ne pas prendre tous les ingrédients d'un coup, en s'y prenant petit à petit, elle espérait que cela passerait inaperçu aux yeux du professeur Walsh.

Elle reprit donc son chemin cachée sous la cape, et arriva une nouvelle fois devant la réserve. Elle entra sans problème, la porte n'étant même pas verrouillée, elle espérait que ce n'était pas mauvais signe. Elle repéra assez vite quelques ingrédients simples, qu'elle cacha dans son sac. Elle cherchait avec frénésie l'aconit, ingrédient fondamental de la potion, lorsque le professeur entra dans la pièce. Hermione se tétanisa sur place et arrêta de respirer, se félicitant de ne pas avoir allumé sa baguette afin d'y voir plus clair. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, lisant attentivement tous les flacons, examinant même le contenu de certains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de son emplacement et se dirige vers la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer, bloquée entre deux chaudrons. Elle s'abaissa donc doucement, priant pour que le professeur ne remarque rien, et ferma les yeux lorsque celle-ci prit un flacon situé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne sembla rien remarquer et sorti de la réserve, laissant une nouvelle fois la pièce ouverte. Hermione sortit prestement de la pièce mais, mue par une curiosité malsaine, elle retourna voir ce que le professeur Walsh avait prit. Elle maudit sa malchance en lisant l'étiquette « _Aconit_ » sur le rebord de l'étagère, en-dessous d'un emplacement vide. Elle décida donc, sur un coup de tête, de reprendre quelques ingrédients supplémentaires, comme une fiole de jus de Horglup, un flacon de mucus de Veracrasse et de la poudre de Grapcorne, qu'elle fut ravie de trouver au prix que cela coûtait chez un apothicaire.

Une fois son butin amassé, elle se rendit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde afin de faire le point sur ce qu'il lui manquait. Sortant tous les ingrédients de son sac, elle regarda sa liste, notant qu'il ne lui en manquait plus que quelques uns. Elle soupira, voyant que sa récolte était tout de même assez maigre : quelques feuilles de polygonum, un fond de flacon de venin d'acromentule, une fiole de jus de Horglup, un flacon de mucus de Veracrasse, quelques yeux de scarabée et quelques grammes de poudre de Grapcorne. Il lui manquait donc le plus important : de la poudre de pierre de lune, une plume de Jobarbille et bien sûr, de l'aconit. Et elle ne pouvait pas commencer la potion avant d'être sûre de pouvoir tous les avoir, ce qui risquait de lui faire perdre du temps. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, assise sur le sol des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, réfléchissant à la solution la plus rapide, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela devait faire très longtemps que ses amis avaient fini leur entrainement. Elle rangea donc toutes ses affaires dans son sac, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune. A son grand soulagement, ils étaient tous réunis au coin du feu, discutant du déroulement de la séance tout en se réchauffant. Elle monta poser ses affaires dans son dortoir et redescendit se blottir contre Andrew, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par leurs voix.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit les regards de ses amis converger vers elle, et rougit, mal à l'aise de s'être endormie ainsi.

\- Alors la marmotte, enfin réveillée, la taquina Harry. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui tira la langue d'une manière très mature.

\- Tu n'étais pas là quand nous sommes rentrés tout à l'heure, nous commencions à nous inquiéter, continua Andrew.

\- Oh, j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de faire quelques recherches et je n'ai pas vu l'heure !

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, rigola Ron. Même le dimanche, tu passes ton après-midi à travailler !

Ils passèrent tranquillement la fin de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée, papotant des derniers ragots qui circulaient à Poudlard. Lorsqu'Hermione et Andrew se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, celle-ci pu enfin lui exposer son avancée dans la préparation de la potion.

\- J'ai failli me faire prendre en train de voler des ingrédients dans la réserve toute à l'heure, lui avoua-t-elle, penaude.

\- Tu es allée dans la réserve ? Pour voler des ingrédients ? Mais… elle le coupa.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois ne t'inquiètes pas. Il allait protester quand elle poursuivit. J'ai juste eu le temps de me cacher derrière un chaudron avant qu'elle n'arrive, mais je l'ai vue prendre l'aconit, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'en procurer, souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons trouver une solution ! Et je ne veux plus que tu prennes ce genre de risques pour moi, si tu dois faire quelque chose contre le règlement, préviens-moi et je le ferais à ta place ! S'il te plait, la pria-t-il doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas encore sous l'influence d'Harry et Ron, n'est ce pas ? Tu verras tu ne feras même plus attention au règlement dans quelques mois, rigola-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où j'ai préparé du polynectar en secret dans les toilettes des filles en deuxième année ?

\- Non, il était vraiment intrigué, mais je serais ravi de l'entendre.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux de fatigue, et allèrent se coucher bien plus tard qu'il n'était raisonnable. Le lendemain, ils commençaient la semaine par un double cours de potions, au plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione, qui ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt d'avoir cette matière aux ASPIC, au vu des cours dignes d'un niveau de troisième année. Cependant, en arrivant ce matin là, celle-ci fut surprise de constater qu'ils allaient enfin passer à la préparation d'une potion plus compliquée : la potion de l'œil vif. Elle croisa le regard d'Andrew exactement au moment où Madame Walsh sortit l'ingrédient principal de cette préparation : l'aconit. Le but de ce cours était maintenant clair, il fallait qu'ils arrivent à subtiliser assez de brins d'aconit afin de pouvoir les utiliser pour la potion tue-loup. Tout en commençant la préparation, Hermione essayait de garder quelques brins dans sa main et, se penchant pour prendre quelque chose dans son sac, les mit le plus discrètement possible dans une fiole. Relevant la tête, elle surprit un regard peu amène du professeur et espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas fait prendre. Elle fut confortée dans son idée, celle-ci ne prenant même pas la peine de venir voir comment se passaient les préparations. Elle espérait que, de son côté, Andrew avait également pu prendre celles qu'il avait à disposition. En sortant du cours elle le prit à part afin de faire le point.

\- Alors ? Tu as réussi, lui demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas pu en prendre plus, Harry commençait à se poser des questions, dit-il, en lui tendant la fiole.

\- C'est parfait, nous allons y arriver, se réjouit-elle, en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne manque plus que deux ingrédients et nous y sommes !

Il ne leur manquait maintenant plus que la plume de Jobarbille et de la poudre de pierre de lune. Heureux de leur réussite du jour, ils laissèrent s'écouler paisiblement ce beau lundi ensoleillé. C'est seulement quelques jours plus tard qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils allaient avoir quelques problèmes à se procurer les ingrédients manquants. Elle avait retourné la réserve de potions de fond en comble, et elle n'avait trouvé ni plume de Jobarbille, ni poudre de pierre de lune. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle solution afin de pouvoir se les procurer.

Andrew repartait de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit des bribes de conversation provenant du couloir adjacent. Sa curiosité l'emportant, il s'arrêta à l'intersection afin de les écouter. Il s'agissait de deux serpentards de dernière année, dont il ne connaissait pas les noms.

\- Tu les as bien reçus, commença le premier, de dos.

\- Oui, acquiesça le second, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe, sortant alors quelque chose. Tu as le paiement ? Andrew le vit alors sortir une bourse de sa poche et la donner à l'autre.

\- Comme convenu.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, afin de ne pas être vus. Andrew suivit celui qui avait la marchandise, afin de voir ce que celui-ci complotait. Il se rendit dans un second endroit, encore plus isolé que le précédent, et recommença son petit manège avec un nouvel élève. Andrew put cependant voir ce qu'il vendait. Des potions. Il se demandait si celui-ci pourrait lui procurer les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait. Voyant qu'il repartait dans sa direction, il prit une grande inspiration et se posta devant lui.

\- Je peux t'aider, lui demanda celui-ci, méfiant.

\- Je cherche quelque chose, et je pense que tu pourrais m'aider, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Du moment que tu en paies le prix, je peux te donner tout ce que tu souhaites. Que veux-tu ?

\- Il me faudrait des ingrédients de potion. Une plume de Jobarbille et une pierre de lune.

\- Je peux te trouver ça. Rendez-vous vendredi soir, devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il t'en coûtera 25 gallions.

\- Parfait.

Andrew ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne plus subir ses horribles transformations, alors il était prêt à en payer le prix. Il retourna à la salle commune et, s'installant près d'Hermione, lui souffla qu'il avait la solution à leur problème. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne put lui poser de question, les autres étant à côté d'eux. Ils attendirent donc que ceux-ci se rendent au diner, afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement.

\- Alors, lui demanda-t-elle, impatiente. Comment as-tu fais ?

\- J'ai surpris un serpentard en train trafiquer je ne sais quoi. Je lui ai donc demandé de me ramener les ingrédients manquants, je n'avais rien à perdre.

\- Mais… c'est interdit ! Hermione était soufflée.

\- Pas plus que de voler les ingrédients dans la réserve, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je suppose qu'il veut quelque chose en échange, non ?

\- De l'argent. Comme quoi, tous les serpentard ne doivent pas rouler sur l'or, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je veux payer !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Tu me donnes déjà beaucoup en acceptant de faire la potion, et tu utilises déjà tout ton temps libre à le faire, c'est bien assez. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il, je peux payer.

Ce fut donc un Andrew serein et une Hermione inquiète qui pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La jeune femme espérait de tout cœur que cela n'attirerait pas d'ennuis à son petit ami. C'était sans compter sur la malchance génétique de la famille Pewerell.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, qu'avez vous pensé de leur petite collecte d'ingrédients? Pensez-vous que prendre part au marché noir de Poudlard était une bonne idée pour Andrew? Pensez-vous qu'ils arriveront à rassembler tous les ingrédients et à faire la potion?

J'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs merci infiniment! Mais je remarque également que de plus en plus de personnes on mis cette histoire en favori ou en follow (encore merci!) mais n'ont jamais laissé une review! Alors qu'attendez-vous? A vos claviers!

PS: J'ai inventé la recette de la potion Tue-Loup car je n'ai trouvé aucune information dessus à part la présence d'aconit.

A mardi prochain,

Kiss kiss


	16. Chapitre 15 - Goudron et déception

Bonsoir à tous!

Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi pour écrire ces dernières semaines. Je vous poste donc ce chapitre, brut, non corrigé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, Andrew se rendit comme convenu devant la statue de la sorcière borgne afin de récupérer les précieux ingrédients. Il attendit de longues minutes que le serpentard se montre, et commençait sérieusement à croire que celui-ci s'est moqué de lui. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, le passage derrière la statue pivota, laissant sortir son fournisseur. Le Gryffondor le rejoignit derrière la statue, impatient et stressé.

\- Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, dit le Serpentard, lui tendant un petit paquet.

Andrew lui tendit la bourse contenant une grande partie de ses économies et, mettant le paquet dans sa poche, se hâta de retourner dans sa salle commune, de peur d'être intercepté par Rusard. Il y était presque, lorsqu'il entendit soudain la voix stridente et aiguë de Peeves.

\- Elève hors de son dortoir, élève hors de son dortoir !

Andrew se mit à courir, espérant arriver au plus vite au tableau de la Grosse Dame, et surtout, que celle-ci soit présente afin de le faire entrer. Il pouvait entendre Peeves provoquer un véritable vacarme derrière lui, renversant allégrement les armures dans le couloir afin d'alerter le plus de monde possible. Il arriva devant sa salle commune, haletant et peinant à prononcer le mot de passe. Il entra en trombe, soulagé de ne pas s'être fait prendre. Voyant que ses amis n'étaient pas présents, il monta directement dans son dortoir déposer les ingrédients, et redescendit aussitôt afin de se remettre de ses émotions, affalé dans un fauteuil près du feu. Hermione le rejoignit peu après, en pyjama. Elle avait sûrement dû veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Elle se blotti contre lui en attendant qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain matin, lors de leur pose, Andrew et Hermione se rendirent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde afin de commencer la préparation de la potion. Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse folle, les deux sorciers étant très occupés, entre les cours, les révisions et la potion. Ils n'eurent presque pas le temps de se voir, ni de voir leurs amis, se retrouvant parfois entre deux cours devant la potion afin de continuer le protocole. Elle avait pour l'instant la couleur parfaite, et bouillonnait tranquillement. Le dernier jour, il se retrouvèrent, fébriles, afin d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient : l'aconit. Aucun d'entre eux n'était cependant préparé à la réaction que cela allait provoquer. A la seconde où la plante toucha la potion, celle-ci devint noire comme du goudron, et s'épaissit, formant une pâte peu ragoûtante. Puis, les bouillonnements s'intensifièrent, jusqu'à bientôt faire déborder le chaudron, et à répandre la potion sur le sol. Hermione jeta instantanément un récurvite afin d'éviter une catastrophe. Le sol autour du chaudron était noir comme de la suie, brûlé. Elle s'adossa à une cabine, et se prit la tête entre les mains, dépitée d'avoir échoué. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'Andrew essuya doucement ses larmes.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, sanglota la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons encore le temps d'essayer une nouvelle fois, la réconforta Andrew, la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mais, nous n'avons plus d'ingrédients !

\- En fait, si ! Il sorti de nouvelles fioles de son sac, contenant divers ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion. Hermione le regarda, estomaquée.

\- Comment as-tu pu réunir une nouvelle fois tous les ingrédients ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est un secret, lui murmura-t-il, taquin.

Après avoir réparé les dégâts, ils recommencèrent donc une nouvelle fois la préparation, se promettant d'être plus attentifs afin de ne pas la louper. Ils n'auraient pas de deuxième chance. Si la potion loupait une nouvelle fois, Andrew devrait partir. Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse folle, Hermione allant même jusqu'à louper des repas pour surveiller la potion. Une fois, elle arriva même en retard au cours de métamorphose, et du traverser la classe, rouge de honte, jusqu'à une table du premier rang. A la fin du cours, elle allait partir à toute vitesse, mais McGonagall la retint.

\- Miss Granger, allez-vous bien ? Vous avez l'air exténuée, lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Oui, professeur. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai cours dans les cachots, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard.

\- Bien sûr, je vous en prie. Alors que celle-ci s'en allait, elle ajouta. Miss Granger ? Sachez que je suis dans mon bureau, si jamais vous avez besoin.

\- Merci Madame.

Hermione sorti en trombe de la salle de métamorphose, et courut jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Heureusement pour elle, Andrew était déjà là, et s'était occupé d'ajouter la plume de Jobarbille.

\- J'ai eu une de ces peurs, avoua-t-elle. McGonagall m'a retenue, j'ai bien cru que j'allais arriver en retard !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je veille au grain, rigola-t-il.

La situation était extrêmement difficile à gérer pour Hermione. Premièrement, elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était accéléré, elle n'avait plus le temps de rien ! Deuxièmement, la préparation de la potion lui consommait le peu d'énergie restant. Rongée par le stress et les cauchemars, elle ne dormait que très peu, malgré la prise régulière de ses pilules, qui ne parvenaient plus à la soulager. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie ambulant et pouvait rivaliser avec Andrew au concours des cernes les plus prononcés. Elle avait maigri, se cachant derrière des pulls amples, son teint était blafard et ses yeux vitreux. Elle devait se reprendre si elle ne voulait pas louper une nouvelle fois la potion. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si, à cause d'elle, Andrew devait quitter Poudlard. Sur ces réflexions, elle avala une nouvelle pilule, qu'elle prenait maintenant tout au long de la journée afin de tenir le coup. Heureusement pour elle, l'échéance arrivait bientôt à son terme, et ils sauraient enfin si leurs efforts seraient récompensés. Dans trois jours, ils sauraient. Dans trois jours, soit Andrew restait, soit il partait.

Le temps fila à toute allure, comme si il se jouait d'eux. Harry, Ron et Ginny voyaient bien que leurs amis étaient étranges depuis quelques temps, mais ceux-ci n'avaient rien voulu leur dire. Ce fut donc avec la plus grande surprise qu'ils les virent arriver, après le repas du soir, qu'ils avaient manqué, les mains jointes et les mines défaites.

\- Les garçons, et Ginny, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose, annonça Andrew, tendu. Ils ne lui répondirent pas, impatients d'avoir des explications.

\- Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que nous étions quelque peu absents ces dernier temps, et nous en sommes désolés. Le fait est que… Il s'interrompit, prit une grande inspiration et se lança, après qu'Hermione eut serré sa main aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Voilà, je suis un loup-garou.

Le silence de vint vite pensant, personne n'avait prononcé un mot depuis cette annonce, et le jeune homme commençait à paniquer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Lui demanda finalement Harry. Nous aurions pu être là pour t'aider !

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous me fuyiez, avoua-t-il, honteux. Et donc, ces dernières semaines, nous avons été assez occupés. Hermione l'interrompit silencieusement, lui demandant si elle pouvait poursuivre.

\- Je suis désolée, commença la jeune femme, j'aurais du vous en parler, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans l'approbation d'Andrew !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, nous ne t'en voulons pas, la rassura Ginny.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous vous rappelez de mon passage à l'infirmerie, il y a quelques temps ? Et bien, ce n'était pas un accident. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais, je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt interdite lors de la pleine lune, et…je suppose que vous imaginez la suite. Mais, le plus important est qu'Andrew ne souhaite plus rester à Poudlard. Elle fit taire les protestations d'une main, et poursuivit. Nous n'avons pas de potion Tue-Loup, et nous avons échoué deux fois à la préparer. Andrew m'avait donné un ultimatum, si au bout de deux mois j'échouais, alors il partirait, de peur de blesser à nouveau quelqu'un. Et nous avons échoué.

\- Je pars dans deux jours, conclu Andrew, retenant ses larmes.

Malgré toutes leurs protestations, ils ne parvinrent pas à persuader celui-ci de rester. Le jour du départ arriva donc rapidement, et c'est avec les traits tirés qu'ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice pour son départ. Hermione ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis ce matin, serrant sa main comme si elle allait s'envoler, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. La directrice les salua, et leur demanda de s'asseoir. Elle parla longuement avec Andrew, afin d'être sûre qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision. Elle pouvait voir à quel point cela affectait tout le monde, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de son élève. D'un côté, cela était également plus sécurisant pour tout le monde, car, à la dernière pleine lune, Andrew avait été enchainé dans le cachot le plus reculé du château, dont la porte était gardée par les professeur et protégée par de nombreux sorts. Pour avoir entendu ses cris de souffrance, elle savait que s'il souhaitait partir, elle devait respecter son choix. On frappa soudainement à la porte, et la directrice invita la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait de Madame Walsh, la professeure de potions, qui fit une entrée triomphale, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai réussi, Minerva ! J'ai réussi !

\- Quoi donc ma chère ?

\- La potion ! La potion Tue-Loup ! J'ai réussi !

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Pensiez-vous qu'Hermione allait réussir la potion? Pensiez-vous qu'Andrew allait partir? Que pensez-vous du dernier passage, vous a-t-il plu?

On se retrouve le plus vite possible pour la suite,

Kiss kiss


End file.
